Stuck on You
by CloveRine26
Summary: [Johnny X Jaehyun] Dimana Johnny si lelaki street gang yang tinggal satu atap bersama seorang asisten pribadi ayahnya sendiri. Jatuh pada situasi yang tidak diinginkan mengukir sebuah kenangan baru #JohnJae slight!TaeMark, older!Jaehyun (ENG-IND NON BAKU, Ma 1st FIC M)[NCT]
1. chapter 1

**'Li** **ttle' i** **nspired by GTA V last mission/lmao/**

(inget "sedikit" banget inspirasi dari itu game sisanya berasal dari otak miringnya clove sendiri yang lg belajar tentang 'kedewasaan' klo gagal, maafin clove mungkin belum siap jd 'dewasa' wkwk*apaan sih)

 ** _Rate M 4 dirty language n 'etc'_**

Johnny Seo (18 y.o)

Jaehyun Jung (24 y.o)

.

Happy Reading~

.

 _"Hell Yeah! Jack of Legs! Oh C'mon.."_ Berbagai teriakan terdengar di sepanjang lapangan basket umum. Dua insan lelaki kekar tengah beradu _man to man defense_ dalam taruhan _three point_ _-play._

 _"Hey Taeyong! Focus!"_

 _Shoot!_

Lelaki yang bernama Johnny itu berhasil menangkap bola karena lompatan yang lebih tinggi dari lawannya saat melakukan _shooting_. Wajar saja, Johnny sering kali dijuluki _Jack of Legs_ oleh teman temannya yang berarti adalah lelaki jangkung.

 _Brukk_

Johnny terkekeh saat melihat Taeyong jatuh tersungkur karena badannya yang lebih kecil bersinggungan dengan Johnny.

"Awwh, John! Sebenarnya kau itu bermain _defens_ e atau berusaha menjamahku huh?! Baru saja kau melakukan _foul_ padaku"

"Huh?! _Foul_ macam apa itu?! Lagipula aku tidak ada niatan menjamahmu ewh, menjijikkan sekali"

"Tidak tidak, kau pasti ada modusnya kan?"

"Modus?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!"

"Kau sempat menempelkan tubuhmu padaku saat _defense_ dan merentangkan tanganmu yang terus terus menyentuh tubuhku bukannya bola basket yang ada ditanganku"

 _"What the shit!"_

"Aaarrghh _God damn it!_ Taeyongie Hyung! Apa kau melupakan kehadiranku disini!?" Sungut salah satu member termuda komplotan mereka.

"Ooh hehe _my baby_ Markiie..hyung tidak bermaksud apa apa kok pada Johnny" Taeyong berlari ke tepi lapangan menghampiri Mark yang tengah menggumam dalam gerutuan yang tidak jelas.

 _"Man to man defense_ memang seperti itu hyung, kau saja yang payah" Mark mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"A-ah iya _babe,_ begitu saja sudah marah eoh?"

"Habisnya hyung menyebalkan!"

"Menyebalkan tapi tetap cinta hmm?"

 _Blush_

Taeyong terkekeh lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Mark yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Issh..aku benci pemandangan di depanku"

~o0o~

Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya kala melihat pintu rumahnya yang terkunci.

"Ssh aku sengaja pulang larut malam agar _daddy_ menungguku tapi kenapa jadi aku yang menunggunya. Cih. Selalu saja begini" Johnny mulai menggerutu seraya merogoh saku celananya mengambil kunci rumah yang memang sudah digandakan untuk Johnny dan juga ayahnya.

 _"Daddy, I'm home!"_ Johnny setengah berteriak seraya melepas sepatu basket _L_ _eBron James_ kesayangannya. Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban.

 _"Dad?"_ Johnny berjalan ke setiap ruangan namun semua nihil, sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada. Benar juga. Ayahnya tidak ada di rumah.

Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya kala melihat secarik kertas di ruang _hobby_ mereka berdua. Oh. Bukan secarik kertas, melainkan gulungan kertas yang jika diambil akan menjuntai panjang kebawah. Semua berupa tulisan pesan dari ayahnya.

"John, _daddy_ sedang ada rapat mengenai pengajuan proposal di kantor. Perusahaan _daddy_ akan mengadakan event berkat diterimanya dukungan dari perusahaan _Westwood Studios_ di Los Santos. _Daddy_ cukup senang dengan berita ini, kau genap menginjak usia 18 tahun. Tidak masalah bukan jika memulai untuk hidup mandiri, minggu depan _daddy_ sudah berangkat. Oh. Jika kau merasa keberatan untuk hidup sendiri di rumah, kau bisa tinggal bersama asisten konsultan bisnisku. Ia masih muda. Pandai memasak dan melakukan berbagai pekerjaan rumah. Karena ia adalah asisten pribadiku, _d_ _addy_ sering sekali bercerita tentangmu padanya. Ia terlebih dahulu mengenalmu walau kau sama sekali belum mengenalnya. Jung Jaehyun. Itu namanya. Usianya genap menginjak 24 tahun. Ia masih muda untuk ukuran seorang asisten konsultan bisnis pribadi. Jika kau menyetujui usulan _daddy_ untuk tinggal bersamanya, _gimme a bell please._ _Daddy_ akan mengambil tindakan untuk mencari pengganti pada posisinya. Sudahlah, _daddy_ lelah jika harus melanjutkan tulisan ini. Besok akan _daddy_ jelaskan semua padamu. Malam ini kau jaga diri baik baik di rumah ne? _Love You"_

 _"Fuckhead!_ _'Love You' bullshit!_ Selalu sibuk dan sibuk!" Johnny merobek kertas itu terlalu muak dan membiarkannya berceceran di ruang _hobby._

 _"How nutter"_

~o0o~

"Issh..ayahmu bukannya tidak cinta padamu. Beliau justru sangatlah mencintaimu, lihatlah bagaimana caranya dalam membanting tulang demi kehidupan dan masa depanmu"

"Ah! Kau sama saja dengannya Tae"

"Baiklah baiklah, bagaimana dengan _Strip Bar_ malam nanti?"

"Itu terlalu membosankan. Pertama, aku hanya akan menjadi penonton yang tidak dibayar dengan aksi mesummu pada Mark disana. Sudah berapa kali kau menjebolnya huh? Ia bahkan masih dibawah umur. Kedua, wanita _strippers_ disana tidak ada yang dapat memuaskan nafsuku. _Lap dances_ bersama _strippers_ juga sangatlah monoton. Mereka sama sekali tidak dapat membangunkan _libido_ ku"

 _"Blimey!_ Apa kau 'tandus' belum pada saatnya? Penuaan dini eoh?

 _Ctak!_

 _"How wanker you are!_ Itu menunjukkan bahwa aku bukanlah raja ranjang yang murahan. Tidak dapat _horny_ dengan mudahnya seperti kau yang sudah becek hanya dengan mendengar desahan dan rintihan Mark dibawah kungkunganmu"

"Awwh..ya appo! Terserah kau saja lah! Sekali kali jika itu membuatmu senang"

"Aku sudah cukup senang, apalagi dengan ukuran _John Thomas_ (penis) milikku ini. Membuatku bangga akan masa depanku nanti yang begitu cerah" Johnny membuka resleting celana seragam dan menunjukkan _John Thomas_ miliknya yang ukurannya benar benar tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

Taeyong mendesis tidak mau kalah. Ia membuka resleting celananya dan menunjukkan _Little John Thomas_ miliknya. Oh. Rupanya tidak jauh lebih kecil dari milik Johnny.

"Hahaha kecil sekali"

"Hey, kecil begini tapi ia sangat kesit dalam bergerak di lorong surga milik Markie. Daripada milikmu yang terlalu besar dan pastinya akan mogok di tengah jalan karena obesitas"

 _"Fuck you! Dimmo!_ Kita adu saja jagoan kita"

 _Cplek cplek_

Johnny dan Taeyong sibuk bermain 'pedang pedangan'. Mereka buta akan lokasi yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka berada di perpustakaan, tepatnya di balik rak buku paling tepi membuat dua insan itu tak henti hentinya mengadu jagoan mereka masing masing.

"Hey! Kita ini sedang bertarung bukannya malah menciumkan ujung nya pada kepala _John Thomas_ milikku! Lihat dia jadi tergila gila kan? Ukurannya jadi semakin kekar saja! Ah kau ini"

Taeyong sedikit berkeringat, ia mengabaikan omelan Johnny.

 _"Eat shit and die!"_

~o0o~

"Sajang-nim, a..aku merasa gugup untuk bertemu dengan Johnny malam ini. Mengapa Johnny belum pulang juga?"

"Tidak perlu gugup. Dan, jangan memanggilku seperti itu Jae, kita sedang tidak berada di tempat kerja. Johnny memang suka kebiasaan pulang malam. Anak itu memang sangat bandel jika aku mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pulang larut malam. Mengenai hal itu, apa kau yakin akan keputusanmu? Aku khawatir padamu jika harus mengurusnya" Terlihat Sehun yang tengah mengulum senyum pahitnya.

"Aku yakin sekali, lagipula aku merasa empati pada kondisinya"

"Empati?"

"A-ah m..maksudku.."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku jarang sekali meluangkan waktuku padanya. Kau benar. Sampai detik ini pun aku tak dapat mengetahui perkembangannya, entah dari segi pergaulan dan sebagainya"

"M-maafkan aku"

 _"I'm home!"_ Terdengar teriakan khas bocah remaja di ambang pintu rumah bak istananya.

 _Tap tap tap_

 _"Hey, there you are.."_ Sehun sedikit melengkingkan suaranya layaknya menghibur seorang bocah dibawah usia 6 tahun. Kali ini wajah Johnny terlihat murung.

Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan senyum terbaiknya menampilkan kedua _dimple_ manisnya. Johnny menatap Sehun dan Jaehyun yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah secara bergantian dan berakhir dengan tatapan meremehkan pada Jaehyun.

"Oh. Jadi, selama ini.. _daddy_ tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untukku karena sudah mendapatkan pria _strippers_ itu huh?"

Jaehyun terkejut dengan ucapan Johnny barusan. Ia adalah _assistant_ pribadi Sehun. Bukan seorang pelacur. Jika ditanya mengapa Jaehyun berada pada kediaman Sehun larut malam begini semua pasti tak jauh dari urusan kantor dan Sehun juga ingin bercerita tentang Johnny padanya.

"John! _Don't start!_ Perkenalkan ini adalah Jung Jaehyun. Asisten sekaligus konsultan pribadiku yang ingin meluangkan waktu kerjanya demi merawatmu nanti saat _daddy_ berada di Los Santos. Apakah pantas kau berkata seperti itu pada lelaki mulia ini?!" Terdengar Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya yang tertahan.

Johnny menatap ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam.

"Mengapa kalian tidak bercinta saja? Malam ini akan sangat sia sia jika kalian membuang tenaga untuk mengurus bocah tidak berguna sepertiku" Johnny berjalan menuju kamarnya mangabaikan tatapan amarah dari Sehun.

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Plak!_

"Jaga bicaramu, Seo Johnny. Kau mempermalukan _daddy_ di depan Jaehyun!"

"Ssajang-nim, Johnny sedang lelah. Biarkan ia mengambil waktu istirahatnya" Jaehyun menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak menampar pipi Johnny untuk kedua kalinya.

"Semenjak kepergian _mommy_ kau selalu begini _daddy!_ Selalu gila akan pekerjaan! Tidakkah _daddy_ berpikir, berapapun usiaku aku tetaplah seorang anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayangmu" Jaehyun jadi merasa canggung, ia menatap Sehun sekilas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang dikatakan Johnny benar.

Sebelumnya, Jaehyun juga memancing atasannya itu secara halus untuk memedulikan Johnny melalui caranya yang beralasan untuk menggarap semua pekerjaan dan menyuruh Sehun untuk pulang dan istirahat agar ia dapat meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk Johnny di rumah. Namun semua nihil. Pendirian Sehun tentang ekspetasi usahanya jauh lebih besar dibanding memedulikan kondisi anaknya.

 _Tap tap tap_

Johnny berlalu meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Sehun yang mematung di ruang tengah.

"Oke. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Kau tidak ku izinkan untuk merawatnya Jae, biar ia hidup sendiri selama aku mengurus semuanya di Los Santos. Kau bisa kembali bekerja seperti biasa"

"T-tidak ssajangnim kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan. Biarkan aku merawatnya kumohon..aku akan tetap bekerja seperti biasa tetapi aku akan sedikit pulang lebih awal untuk merawat Johnny di rumah. Kumohon.." Sudah hilang kesadaran Jaehyun akan status Sehun sebagai atasannya. Yang ada di pikiran Jaehyun adalah bagaimana ia dapat menyatakan rasa iba nya selama ini pada Johnny dengan menggantikan posisi Sehun sebagai ayah walau hanya sementara.

Sehun memasang wajah pertimbangan, ia menjadi luluh karena ekspresi permohonan Jaehyun yang terkesan merengek layaknya anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan es krim.

"Baiklah baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi, bila terjadi apa apa padamu aku tidak akan tanggung jawab" Mendengar itu Jaehyun tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

~o0o~

Satu minggu berlalu, kini Johnny hidup satu atap dengan Jaehyun. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Johnny sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya dengan para _street gang_. Ia lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai ayah barunya ataupun kakaknya karena usia Jaehyun yang masih belum terlalu tua bagi Johnny. Bukan apa apa. Hanya saja Johnny harus beradaptasi dengan Jaehyun begitupun sebaliknya.

"Johnny..saatnya sarapan! Kajja" Teriak Jaehyun dari dapur.

"Sebentar hyung.." Johnny mengeraskan suaranya, tatapannya tak lepas dari layar kaca video game _Burnout Revenge_ produksi _EA_ favoritnya. Tanpa Johnny sadari, Jaehyun tengah menyaksikan kegiatannya dalam bermain _playstation_.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali lagi ke dapur.

 _Tap tap tap_

Tanpa menoleh Johnny tau benar siapa sosok yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Buka mulutmu"

"O-oh hehe..letakkan saja di sampingku hyung, nanti akan kumakan"

"Sudah kupastikan makanannya akan dingin dan tidak segar lagi, lebih baik buka mulutmu. Tidak usah membantah. Aah..."

Johnny tersenyum geli sekaligus canggung mendengar Jaehyun yang begitu cerewet padanya. Namun Johnny sangat senang, setidaknya Jaehyun sangatlah perhatian dibanding dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Terkadang Johnny sangat kesal dengan Jaehyun yang terlalu perfeksionis dalam keindahan dan kebersihan.

Tidak jarang Jaehyun yang selalu membersihkan kamar Johnny yang tampak berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. Tidak jarang juga Jaehyun yang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai alat pembersih. Mulai dari memasak. Mencuci piring. Bersih bersih dan sebagainya semua dilakukan oleh Jaehyun dengan senang hati. Johnny sampai bosan menatapnya.

~o0o~

 _Krieett_

"Johnny, kau belum tidur?"

Johnny menatap atap rumahnya yang sudah ia ganti dengan _remote control_ menjadi _sunroof_ yang mana Johnny dapat melihat pemandangan langit malam dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi _daddy,_ tapi panggilanku sama sekali tidak diangkat" Johnny tetap pada posisinya berbaring di ranjang seraya menatap bintang bintang dibalik _sunroof_ kamarnya.

 _Tap tap tap_

Jaehyun duduk pada tepi ranjang. Turut menatap pemandangan langit malam bersama Johnny.

 _"Daddy_ mu sedang-"

"Sibuk. Aku tau itu"

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, ia tahu benar bahwa _mood_ Johnny benar benar tidak bisa diganggu jika sudah menyangkut tentang ayahnya.

Johnny sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut saat merasakan kepalanya terangkat dari bantalnya dan berakhir diatas sesuatu yang lebih empuk dan nyaman pastinya. Jaehyun menuntun tangannya agar kepala Johnny bersandar pada kedua pahanya.

Kini Johnny beralih pandangan dari bintang bintang langit malam menuju paras lelaki yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"Hyung berusia genap 24 tahun bukan begitu?"

"Ne" Kini Jaehyun memainkan surai cokelat milik Johnny dengan jari jari lentiknya.

"Tapi jika dilihat dari paras dan fisikmu kau tidak setua itu hyung, aku bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darimu" Entah Johnny sedang memuji Jaehyun atau sedang menghina fisik Jaehyun. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Jaehyun hyung, mengapa hyung ingin sekali merawatku? Padahal aku hanya lelaki berandal yang sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama para _street gang_ dan banyak wanita _strippers_ "

Bulu kuduk Jaehyun sedikit meremang kala mendengar kata terakhir dari Johnny.

"Kau memang lelaki _street_ dan terkesan _bad boy._ Tapi kurasa, jika dilihat dari masalahmu yang selalu membutuhkan kasih sayang ayahmu, kau bukanlah sosok yang seperti itu. Walau pada nyatanya kau sudah menyatu dengan lingkunganmu tapi-"

"Itu karena ayahku bukan? _Daddy_ tidak pernah memberikan perhatiannya padaku hingga membiarkanku terjerumus dalam hal yang buruk seperti menjadi seorang _wanker_ _, also pussy_ (vagina) _and strawberry cream_ (payudara) _lovers. Fucking head up butt. Not bad, right?"_

Lagi lagi bulu kuduk Jaehyun meremang dengan hebat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Johnny yang begitu kotor.

Walau kata kata _street_ itu cukup ambigu dalam kehidupan formal, Jaehyun cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui perkembangan remaja sekarang yang suka melesetkan kata kata kotor itu menjadi julukan khusus.

Sunyi

Jaehyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Johnny telah tertidur di kedua pahanya. Jaehyun bersenandung lirih seraya terus memainkan surai cokelat tersebut.

~o0o~

"Markie.." Taeyong mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya.

"Ck. Pergilah hyung"

"Eh? Kok begitu _babe?"_

"Lubangku masih sakit! Hyung tidak peka apa? Hyung tega, Mark dari tadi pagi susah jalan hyung"

"Huh? Bukannya punyamu sudah _stretch_? Kenapa masih sakit saja?"

"Habisnya hyung main kasar sekali semalam"

"Eh? Salahkan desahanmu yang bikin hyung _horny_ seketika"

"Aah...hyung jahat! Asal main celup saja! Sakit hyung. Setidaknya aku masih punya saraf!"

"E-eh iya iya, maafkan hyung ne?"

"Pada malam Valentine besok hyung tidak aku beri jatah. _Get the drift?"_

"Hahahaha syukuri saja Tae" Tawa Kris sang _leader_ _gang_ mereka yang menggelegar sepanjang _basecamp._

"Hei, kalian lupa sesuatu? Bukankah kemarin Park Chanyeol tetangga sekolah kita menantang untuk bertaruh bola basket?"

"Wow. Kali ini sang _Jack of Legs_ angkat bicara"

"T-tidak usah hyung! Kalau semisal jadi bertaruh, aku tidak ikut. Lubang pantatku sakit hyung. Aku tidak bisa bermain" Sungut Mark seraya menatap sinis pada Taeyong.

"Aiih..bagaimana ya? Jumlah member kita sangatlah sedikit. Oh. Bagaimana jika kita mengajukan pertandingan setengah lapangan saja? Ini kan _street basketball club._ Tidak terikat dengan _rules_ yang sudah ada layaknya permainan basket di sekolah yang mengharuskan tim basket laki laki harus bertanding satu lapangan penuh" Johnny mulai mengoceh dan diakhiri dengan anggukan persetujuan teman temannya.

~o0o~

"Park Chanyeol _huk!_ _You_ _s_ _hould to go now_ _huk!_ _Asshole!"_ Johnny sudah diambang kesadarannya. Kali ini ia benar benar mabuk.

 _"Jack of Legs! Stop it!"_ Taeyong menyita botol _Jack.D_ yang ada di tangan Johnny.

 _"Noo..my Daniel! Huk"_

"Sembunyikan hyung, lihat Johnny hyung sampai cegukan begitu" Mark yang masih sadar turut prihatin melihat kondisi hyung nya.

Johnny benar benar frustasi akibat perbuatan bejat Park Chanyeol yang tidak dapat bermain sehat saat pertandingan tadi. Sebenarnya para member lain seperti Kris, Taeyong, Mark dan Kai hanya menganggap enteng setiap taruhan yang memang ada antar _street gang_. Hanya saja, Johnny terlalu serius dalam menyikapinya. Ia ingin _street gang_ miliknya dapat terlihat sempurna dan ditakuti oleh publik walau ia bukanlah seorang _leader._ Hingga Johnny mendapati dirinya yang harus berkelahi dengan Chanyeol hanya karena masalah yang begitu sepele.

Johnny terus meracau, ia menatap dengan kabur para wanita _strippers_ yang tengah melakukan _lap dances_ bersama _partner_ mereka masing masing. Para _strippers_ itu sudah dibayar tentunya.

"Dimana huk letak _stripper's dressing room?"_

 _"Blimey_ John! Kau mabuk, lagipula lihat tubuhmu yang babak belur dimana mana. Sudah sudah, kita pulang saja okay?" Kai mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

 _"Stripper's dressing room please..huk"_ Johnny memohon kepada teman temannya.

Kris yang memiliki tubuh paling bongsor diantara yang lain menggendong paksa tubuh Johnny.

~o0o~

Jaehyun terhenyak dari layar ponselnya yang menunggu balasan pesan dari Johnny ketika mendengar bel rumah berbunyi.

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Cklek_

"Hehe..ahjussi, maafkan kami yang membawa Johnny dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini"

"Hei, panggil aku hyung saja okay? Baiklah kalian tidak mampir? Umm tapi jika kusarankan kalian lebih baik pulang. Orang tua kalian sudah menunggu di rumah"

 _"Fucking home,_ persetan dengan orang tua hahahaha"

Jaehyun ketakutan melihat bocah bocah di depannya.

"B..baiklah kalau begitu terserah kalian saja" Jaehyun menarik tubuh Johnny kedalam rumah lalu cepat cepat menutup dan mengunci pintu.

 _Blam_

"Fyuuh.." Jaehyun menatap Johnny yang terbaring di lantai.

"John, astaga..kau mabuk. Hyung antar ke kamar okay? Sudah larut malam, kau lelah dan butuh istirahat" Jaehyun memapah tubuh Johnny. Sesampainya di kamar kondisi Johnny semakin memburuk akibat botol _Jack.D_ yang ia minum terlalu banyak.

"Tunggu disini. Hyung akan membuatkanmu susu hangat. Setidaknya sebagai penetral substansi aneh yang ada dalam tubuhmu"

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Grep_

"Ngghh..mau kemana huk"

"J-John..tidak! Jangan!" Jaehyun terkejut bukan kepalang. Kali ini ia sangat takut. Jaehyun terus meronta dalam pangkuan Johnny.

Tangan Johnny sudah meraba raba dada Jaehyun.

"Huk kau terlihat cantik malam ini hh..huk juga seksi..hh" Bukan. Bukan Jaehyun yang Johnny maksud. Johnny benar benar mabuk hingga ia tak sadar jika dirinya sudah berada di rumah. Johnny mengira bahwa sosok yang ada di pangkuannya kini adalah salah satu wanita _strippers_ yang ia inginkan.

"Huk! _Gimme more hhh"_ Johnny meraup bibir mungil Jaehyun dengan ganas. Jaehyun menangis dalam ciumannya. Hal seperti ini benar benar di luar nalurinya.

Johnny menurunkan kerah samping kemeja Jaehyun agar leher putihnya terekspos sempurna.

"Hiks..Johnny kumohon. Ini aku Jaehyun hyung, sadarlah..hiks nnnhh" Jaehyun berusaha menahan suara yang menurutnya sangatlah menjijikkan, ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosi ketakutannya. Ia mulai pasrah dengan tenaganya yang tiada arti jika dibandingkan dengan Johnny. Apalagi kondisi nya yang mabuk membuatnya semakin kuat.

Salah satu tangan Johnny menelusup masuk kedalam kemeja yang Jaehyun kenakan. Memelintir dan memainkan puting susunya dengan beringas. Dan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Jaehyun agar lidahnya dapat berkeliaran dengan nakal di sepanjang leher Jaehyun. Menghisap dan menggigit dengan keras hingga meninggalkan bekas _love bites_ keunguan disana.

"Pakaian ini mengganggu saja hhh..huk"

"Aaahhh..hiks Johnny..andwaee" Kini pakaian atas Jaehyun terlepas dari tubuhnya.

 _Bruk!_

"Aakhh..appooo.." Jaehyun merasakan bantingan cukup keras punggungnya pada ranjang milik Johnny.

Johnny menindih tubuh kecil Jaehyun terus mencumbuinya di sana sini hingga berhenti pada perut bagian bawah Jaehyun.

"J-Johnny sadarlah kumohon ini aku Jaehyun hyung, hiks.." Jaehyun merasakan Johnny yang menarik paksa celana jeans nya juga _boxer_ yang ia kenakan sekaligus. Kini Jaehyun benar benar telanjang di hadapan Johnny.

Johnny menjilat bibirnya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, kini ia benar benar berkelibat oleh nafsu. Ia melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga kini dirinya _naked_ sama seperti Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menangis sesenggukan seraya menutup kedua matanya ketakutan. Seketika Jaehyun membuka matanya terkejut kala merasakan kedua tangannya diikat pada masing masing _bed post._

"Hiks hiks..hyung mohoon..hiks..John-"

 _PLAKK!_

 _"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BITCH!"_

Pandangan Jaehyun terlempar ke samping akibat tamparan keras yang mendarat di pipinya. Terasa perih dan panas.

"A-ah..John hh" Satu desahan keluar dari mulut Jaehyun yang sebelumnya benar benar suci.

Johnny menghisap batang selatan Jaehyun dengan kuat dan beringas membuat Jaehyun semakin menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Ngghh..Johnn hh hentikhh aahnn hiks" Jaehyun merasa kenikmatan menyelimutinya.

"Aahh.." Jaehyun memuntahkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Johnny.

Dengan senang hati Johnny menelan semua cairan cinta pemberian Jaehyun tanpa merasa jijik.

Johnny sedikit mengoleskan tangannya pada kepemilikan Jaehyun yang basah dengan _cum._ Lalu mengoleskannya kembali pada miliknya sendiri yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Jaehyun.

Johnny menyeringai menatap lelaki di hadapannya seraya membuka lebar kedua kaki Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menggeleng cepat, ia diselimuti oleh ketakutannya.

"John! Hentikan! J-Jangan-"

 _J_ _LEBB_

"AAAAKHHH..ssakiit hh..hiks hiks" Jaehyun berteriak kencang seraya merintih kesakitan dalam tangisnya.

 _Tes tes tes_

Darah menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari lubang milik Jaehyun. Wajar saja karena perlakuan kasar Johnny yang tidak manusiawi, bahkan ia memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Jaehyun dalam sekali hentakan kasar.

Johnny mengabaikan darah Jaehyun yang mengotori sprei nya. Ia terus menggenjot kejantanannya kasar dengan tempo yang kelewat cepat.

Tak mengindahkan tangisan dan teriakan kesakitan Jaehyun yang memohon padanya untuk berhenti.

"Oohhhh.. _ffucckinggg hhh hell yeahh hh ohh"_

"Hiks hiks Joohnnn hh nghh sakiitt hh"

"Hhhh..hh _I'm comiiingg hh"_ Racau Johnny yang menyemprotkan cairan spermanya di dalam tubuh Jaehyun. Sama seperti Jaehyun yang memuntahkan cairannya dan mengotori perut dan paha Johnny.

Tatapan Johnny mengabur. Ia melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan Jaehyun lalu menidurkan dirinya di samping Jaehyun. Merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya agar terlelap dalam dada bidangnya tanpa melepas kejantanannya pada lubang Jaehyun.

"Hhh..hiks hiks hhh..hiks" Jaehyun menangis sesenggukan dalam dada Johnny yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur lelap. Jaehyun terus menangis dan menangis hingga ia ikut terlelap dalam rengkuhan Johnny.

 **TBC or END?**

 **Judul "stuck on you" kyk ff serius n romantis gtu yah pdhal isinya ngga bgt. Gua bingung mau ksih judul apa soalnya.** **Clove terinspirasi dari itu game cuma ngambil kata kata nya doank kok. Selebihnya kaya ide cerita n alur berasal dari otak sangklek nya clove sndri.**

 **Clove masih agak canggung buat nulis kata 'penis' secara langsung maklum lah newbie bikin fic m sorry klo krg hot wkwk. Disini jae emg gua bikin ngenes dlu/plak/sekali kali juga jae dibikin lebih tua dr john wkwk**

 **Review please~**


	2. chapter 2

**VVIP Thanks** **2 :** **minyoonie/duabumbusayur/anonym103/Park RinHyun-Uchiha/sebutsaja.rana/jaehyun's bum/daunlontar/VashaDita127/100BrightStars/albbi/exoL/Taeyuu** **/jun.hoejun** **/qweens/aliciab.i** **/hopekies** **/Mocinlee99** **/kiyo** **/MarkeuhyuckLee** **/ROXX h**

 **N makasih buat yg udah fav foll juga, lafyuuh..**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Jaehyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang seorang lelaki yang tengah merengkuh tubuh kecilnya. Jaehyun mendesis kesakitan merasakan bagian bawahnya yang terasa perih luar biasa dan becek tentunya. Tunggu. Ia juga merasakan terdapat beberapa tetes cairan yang keluar dari lubang analnya.

Jaehyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan seketika ia menutup mulutnya terkejut. Cairan darah menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari lubangnya dengan konstan. Bahkan kejantanan Johnny masih belum juga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Jaehyun tak habis pikir bahwa sepanjang malam ia tertidur dengan kejantanan Johnny yang terus menancap pada lubangnya.

Sprei ranjang Johnny tampak lebih kotor dari semalam akibat darah keperawanan Jaehyun yang tak henti hentinya menetes keluar. Jaehyun mulai terisak merutuki tubuhnya yang kini sangatlah kotor. Lebih kotor dari para remaja _street gang_ yang selama ini ia takutkan.

Jaehyun menatap wajah lelaki yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan Jaehyun menarik pantatnya agar terlepas dari kejantanan Johnny di dalamnya.

"Ah.." Jaehyun merintih lemah saat merasakan lubangnya yang sedikit bergesekan dengan milik Johnny di dalamnya. Saat batang itu berhasil terlepas, sang pemilik menggeliat tak nyaman membuat Jaehyun sedikit dilanda oleh ketakutannya. Bagaimana respon Johhny saat ia terbangun nanti. Namun dugaannya salah, Johnny tetap saja mengeluarkan dengkuran halusnya. Ia tetap tertidur, tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan pergerakan lelaki di sampingnya.

Jaehyun berusaha untuk duduk dan turun dari ranjang. Ia berdiri dan melangkah dengan tertatih untuk membersihkan diri. Namun apa yang terjadi, kedua kaki Jaehyun bergetar, tidak kuat untuk menopang berat badannya.

 _Brukk_

"A-ah..appo" Jaehyun menutup kedua matanya erat erat merasakan sakit yang begitu mendalam saat pantatnya berbenturan langsung dengan lantai. Sebelumnya Jaehyun sama sekali belum pernah melakukan seks.

Seks pertamanya jatuh pada Johnny yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar tanpa _foreplay_ dan akan wajar jika berhasil mencetak sebuah luka lebar dalam lubang Jaehyun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua.

Kini lantai kamar Johnny juga ternodai oleh cairan merah yang berasal dari tubuh Jaehyun.

"J-John.." Pada akhirnya Jaehyun kelelahan dengan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, mau tidak mau ia harus membangunkan Johnny.

"Hiks, awwh.." Jaehyun terus merintih dalam isakannya. Membuat sang pemilik kamar merasa terganggu dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terbangun. Jaehyun yang tengah terduduk di lantai membelakangi Johnny, tanpa sepengetahuannya, Johnny menatapnya dengan pandangan _shocked._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!!"_ Jaehyun tersentak dengan teriakan Johnny yang mengagetkannya. Seketika Jaehyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Johnny yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

Langsung saja tangisan Jaehyun pecah dan menghancurkan keheningan rumah bak istana itu.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Johnny panik dibuatnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Yang diingatnya semalam bahwa ia menenggak habis dua botol _Jack.D_ hingga ia ingin kencing ditempat, serta dirinya yang merengek untuk pergi menuju _stripper's dressing room._ Sebatas itulah ingatannya.

Johnny menatap spreinya yang kotor dipenuhi dengan darah dan cairan sperma yang mengering, seketika ia melompat dari kasur dan menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat melihat kondisinya yang _naked_ sama seperti Jaehyun. Johnny berjongkok di samping lelaki yang tak henti hentinya menangis.

"H-hyung, ssh..jangan menangis hyung. M-maafkan aku"

Jaehyun menepis tangan Johnny yang menyentuh bahunya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Matanya terlihat sembab dan bengkak karena semalam ia terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Johnny menjambak rambutnya frustasi melihat kondisi lelaki di sampingnya. Lebih frustasi lagi, saat Johnny mengetahui dirinya telah melakukan seks dengan seorang pria. Oke. Johnny memang hidup bersama Taeyong dan Mark yang memang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sesama lelaki.

Tetapi tidak berpengaruh besar terhadap Johnny yang memang _absolutely straight._ Awal masa pertemanan mereka, Johnny masih merasa jijik dengan pemandangan Taeyong yang mencium pipi dan bibir Mark di tengah umum. Namun pada akhirnya Johnny terbiasa dengan hal itu, bahkan kini ia bersekongkol dengan Taeyong untuk memberikan tips mengenai seks dalam posisi seorang _top._ Namun tetap saja, Johnny adalah lelaki _straight_ yang sebagian dirinya berada dalam lingkungan _gay._

Kini Johnny benar benar merasa jijik, bukan merasa jijik kepada Jaehyun. Melainkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah mengotori nama baik seorang asisten pribadi yang setelah ini akan diangkat sebagai direksi perusahaan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai komisaris perusahaan diundang untuk mengadakan sebuah event di Los Santos, California. Membuat sang asisten ini tertarik untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai ayah untuk Johnny, dan apa yang telah Jaehyun dapatkan dari Johnny sangatlah tidak layak.

Selama ini Johnny hanya menganggap Jaehyun sebagai kakaknya ataupun ayahnya, tidak lebih. Walau usia Jaehyun masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah, perlakuan manisnya membuat Johnny seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Namun tidak dengan Jaehyun, semenjak kejadian semalam ia merasakan hal yang tidak biasa pada dirinya. Entahlah, Jaehyun juga tidak mengetahuinya.

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus semua fakta dalam pikirannya yang memberontak. Ia telah jatuh pada situasi yang tidak diinginkan, Johnny harus memakai akal sehat dalam menyikapinya.

Johnny merangkul punggung Jaehyun menggunakan lengan kirinya dan menekuk kedua lutut Jaehyun menggunakan lengan kanannya, mengangkat tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua dalam gendongannya.

"T-turunkan aku! Hiks, J-John" Johnny tak mengindahkan tangisan Jaehyun yang memprotes. Ia membawa tubuh itu menuju kamar mandi, dan mendudukkan Jaehyun dalam _bath up_.

"Bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu hyung, aku tau kau sangat kesusahan dalam berjalan. Panggil aku jika sudah selesai. Aku akan menunggu diluar sampai kau selesai mandi. Setelahnya, giliran aku yang membersihkan diri dan aku akan mengantarmu menuju dokter untuk memeriksa kondisimu"

"T-tidak! Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Bersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi yang lain, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Dan, aku tidak ingin menuju dokter, itu memalukan John"

"Sayangnya aku menolak akan hal itu, jika dilihat lihat darahmu mengalir cukup banyak hyung. Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisimu, sudahlah hyung. Aku tau kau 6 tahun lebih tua dariku. Tapi, kumohon kali ini saja tolong turutilah permintaanku"

~o0o~

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup saat melihat aktifitas sang dokter mengambil beberapa alat yang menurutnya sangat asing di matanya. Johnny duduk disamping ranjang tempat Jaehyun berbaring seraya menggenggam dan mengelus punggung tangan halus itu menenangkan.

"J-Johnny! A-aku takut.."

"Ssh..apa yang harus ditakutkan hyung? Hanya sekedar periksa. _Take it easy okay?_ _Everything will be alright"_ Johnny berbohong. Justru ia berkali kali lipat lebih takut. Bagaimana jika asisten pribadi ayahnya ini mengalami luka serius dan harus dirawat hingga ayahnya pulang dari California? Bisa jadi hari kiamat terburuk nantinya.

"Johnny-ssi, kau bisa melepas celana milik Jaehyun-ssi sekarang, aku akan memulai pemeriksaan" Ujar dokter tersebut seraya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

Johnny membuka mulutnya sepersekian detik lalu ia menuruti perintah dokter. Saat tangan Johnny mulai bergerak langsung saja dicekal kuat oleh Jaehyun. Wajahnya basah akan keringat dingin. Jaehyun benar benar takut. Pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal seperti ini.

"H-hyung?"

"Jaehyun-ssi, kau tidak perlu takut. Tidak akan sakit terlalu lama, tenang saja" Ujar dokter itu menenangkan seraya mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ dan memberikannya pada Jaehyun yang sudah basah oleh peluh keringat di wajahnya.

Setelah pakaian bawah Jaehyun semua terlepas, dokter itu sedikit membuka kedua kaki Jaehyun dan menekuknya layaknya posisi seorang wanita yang akan melahirkan calon bayinya. Lelaki berpakaian putih itu mengecek hanya sekedar melalui visual. Jaehyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam erat tangan Johnny yang menemani disampingnya.

Dokter itu mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuah pembalut yang biasanya dikenakan oleh kaum wanita dan meletakkannya di dekat lubang Jaehyun membuat Johnny mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Untuk apa itu dok?" Johnny mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Pemasukan _speculum_ dalam lubang anal akan beresiko pendarahan. Berbeda dengan vagina yang akan berdarah hanya pada tahap pemasangan _intrauterin_ _e_. Selebihnya akan aman"

Terlihat dokter itu sedang mengenakan sarung tangan _latex_ pada tangan kanannya lalu mendekatkan jarinya pada lubang anal milik Jaehyun. Namun tangannya dicekal kuat oleh tangan kanan Jaehyun yang bebas.

"Dok, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan memasukkan dua jariku kedalam liang rektum terlebih dahulu. Memastikan dimana letak luka berada agar saat pemasukan _speculum_ nanti tidak terjadi sudut pembukaan yang salah"

"Ssh tenang saja hyung" Johnny menuntun tangan kanan Jaehyun untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan sang dokter.

"Engh.." Jaehyun mulai merintih saat dokter itu memasukkan dua jarinya secara bergiliran.

Dokter itu mulai menggerakkan dua jarinya mencari titik yang bermasalah. Kedua kaki Jaehyun sedikit berjinjit saat salah satu jari panjang sang dokter menyentuh titik prostatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian sang dokter mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan dua jarinya secara perlahan.

"Terdapat buntal yang membesar pada bibir prostat, lalu kurasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal sepanjang dinding rektum" Dokter itu menggeleng iba melihat kondisi Jaehyun seraya mengambil sebuah _speculum_.

"Jaehyun-ssi, kau siap?"

Jaehyun menarik nafasnya dalam dalam kemudian ia mengangguk. Dokter itu mulai memasukkan alatnya perlahan.

"S-sakit hh" Jaehyun mendesis menahan sakit saat alat dingin itu dengan perlahan memasuki liang rektumnya.

"Awwh.."

"Tahan sebentar" Dokter itu dengan perlahan membuka _speculum_ yang sudah berada dalam _hole_ Jaehyun.

"Engh.." Jaehyun merintih lemah. Terasa perih dan ngilu luar biasa saat _speculum_ itu perlahan terbuka dan melebarkan lubangnya. Johnny merasakan tangan kirinya mati rasa karena cengkraman Jaehyun yang kelewat kuat. Sementara tangan kanan Jaehyun yang sebelumnya terbebas, kini berpegangan erat pada kepala ranjang.

"Awwh..hiks" Lolos sudah air mata Jaehyun yang selama ini ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"Ssh..tahan sebentar ne? Ssh.." Ujar dokter itu lembut layaknya seorang ibu yang menenangkan bayinya.

Johnny menghapus air mata yang sedikit mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jaehyun serta mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

Darah mulai mengalir keluar jatuh dan meresap pada pembalut yang berada di dekat lubang anal Jaehyun.

Johnny merasa tidak tega melihat wajah kesakitan lelaki di sampingnya, ia mengelus surai gelap yang basah oleh keringat itu menenangkan.

Saat lubang itu benar benar terbuka lebar dan menampakkan isinya, dokter itu sedikit terkejut.

"Terdapat dua luka robekan yang cukup lebar pada leher rektum serta buntal yang membengkak pada bibir prostat. Lalu..mengapa harus ada luka lecet? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Dokter itu menyipitkan matanya terus menatap isi lubang anal Jaehyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap Johnny dengan _intens_ _e_. Tatapan yang sangat aneh di mata Johnny.

"Kau kekasihnya?"

 _Deg_

Walau dokter itu sedang bertanya pada Johnny, tapi pertanyaan itu serasa menghentikan detak jantung Jaehyun secara perlahan. Sepersekian detik dua insan itu terdiam. Sang dokter menatap bingung pada Johnny dan Jaehyun.

"Tidak" Jawaban Johnny memang benar. Ia bukan kekasih Jaehyun.

Kini Jaehyun benar benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Johnny, ia hanya menunggu apa yang akan Johnny katakan pada dokter, ia tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Jika kau bertanya padaku apa aku adalah kekasihnya? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Tapi jika kau bertanya padaku, apa aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi? Maka jawabannya adalah iya" Mendengar ucapan Johnny, dokter itu kembali menatap _hole_ Jaehyun yang terbuka lebar lalu sedikit mengulum senyumnya.

Ia menutup _speculum_ yang masih menancap pada lubang Jaehyun lalu menariknya keluar dengan perlahan. Meluruskan kedua kaki Jaehyun dan merapatkannya. Tak lupa dokter itu menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Jaehyun dengan selimut tebal.

"Jaehyun-ssi, kau bisa beristirahat sebentar. Tekan tombol panggilan dokter pada pinggir ranjang saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Johnny-ssi, ikutlah denganku"

 _Tap tap tap_

Johnny hendak beranjak dari kursi samping ranjang dimana Jaehyun berbaring, namun cengkraman Jaehyun pada tangan kirinya semakin kuat.

"J-John"

"Ssh tenang saja hyung, dokter itu mungkin akan memberikan beberapa tips mengenai kesehatanmu. Sebentar hyung, aku janji tidak akan lama okay? Ssh tenang saja" Johnny menyibak poni berkeringat yang sempat menutupi dahi Jaehyun, mengelus surai itu menenangkan.

~o0o~

"Jarang sekali ada seorang dokter yang membawa pengunjung rumah sakit ke tempat seperti ini" Johnny membuka pembicaraan seraya menatap taman belakang rumah sakit. Dokter itu tersenyum miring dan mengusak gemas surai cokelat lelaki yang jauh lebih muda darinya, membuat Johnny terlonjak kaget seketika.

"Belum sampai seminggu ayahmu berada di Los Santos, California. Kau sudah berulah saja John. Kau memang berandal kecil yang penuh dengan kejutan" Terlihat dokter itu menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya.

"S-siapa kau? K-kau mengenalku?"

"Yeah, ayahmu adalah sahabat lamaku. Dulu saat perusahaanya belum sukses seperti sekarang, aku sering membantunya dengan menanamkan saham sebagai modal usaha tersebut. Beliau menikah di usia muda dan mendapat karunia yang bernama Johnny Seo. Saat itu usaha ayahmu sedang mengalami penurunan kurva pendapatan. Sementara istrinya terkenal dengan wanita yang mendamba akan materi dunia, Sehun bercerita padaku bahwa istrinya selalu memukulnya kala ia pulang tidak membawa uang yang cukup. Ia tidak diperlakukan layaknya seorang suami melainkan seperti budak pekerja keras yang tidak dibayar. Hingga mereka berdua dipertemukan dalam sebuah bar yang mana istrinya itu bekerja diam diam menjadi wanita penghibur banyak lelaki. Semenjak itu mereka saling membenci dan bercerai dengan sang istri yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas kehadiranmu. Maka dari itu Sehun membesarkanmu dan ia berjanji bahwa dirinya akan membuat hidupmu merasa bahagia dan tercukupi semua kebutuhanmu. Mungkin itu alasan ia selalu gila akan pekerjaan"

 _Blinked_

"Oke. Kembali pada pembahasan. Jangan ulangi lagi kesalahanmu, saat aku memeriksa keadaan lelaki yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu, ia mengalami luka yang cukup dalam. Dan aku sempat bertanya tanya, perihal apa yang menyebabkan luka seperti itu? Jika dilihat lihat, pembengkakan pada bibir prostat untuk usianya yang masih muda itu tak lain lagi ia telah mendapatkan pemerkosaan yang cukup kasar. Ditambah lagi dengan bekas lecet dimana mana. Ternyata biang nya adalah dirimu, nakal sekali" Dokter itu menyentil gemas telinga kiri Johnny dengan cukup keras. Johnny tetap diam tak berkutik.

"Kau terkejut? Aku memang berlagak seolah tak mengenalmu karena aku harus memeriksa kondisi Tuan Jung terlebih dahulu. Err..ini. Terimalah. Tuan Jung wajib meminumnya sebanyak tiga kali dalam seminggu, dan..jangan biarkan ia terlalu sering beraktifitas. Ia butuh istirahat yang cukup"

"Berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Ambil saja. Oh, jika ayahmu sudah berpulang dari Los Santos, titipkan salamku padanya" Dokter itu menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Johnny.

"Kau tidak akan mengadukan hal ini kepada _daddy_ bukan? Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sedang mabuk saat itu. Terimakasih atas pertolonganmu pada Jaehyun hyung" Johnny kemudian membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada dokter itu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dokter itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati punggung Johnny yang kian menjauh.

~o0o~

Johnny memapah tubuh Jaehyun menuju sofa ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya disana.

"Dokter memberikanku pil yang harus kau minum seminggu sebanyak tiga kali, agar lukamu secara perlahan dapat tertutup dengan sempurna. Err..apa masih terasa sakit hyung?"

Tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara, Jaehyun mengangguk lemah. Johnny menuntun tangannya menarik tubuh lelaki yang lebih tua itu agar bersandar pada dadanya. Merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dalam kedua _biceps_ nya. Johnny mengelus punggung Jaehyun dan berbagai kata maaf ia lontarkan. Tanpa Johnny ketahui, semburat merah muncul pada kedua pipi lelaki manis yang tengah menenggelamnkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Johnny.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, entah mengapa Jaehyun merasakan sengatan yang begitu aneh dalam dirinya. Dimana Jaehyun dapat melihat secara langsung abs yang terbentuk sempurna hasil _workout_ lelaki di atasnya, dua lengan kekar yang mengungkung tubuh kecilnya, dada bidang yang menggagahinya, serta aura mendominasi yang lapar akan darah keranuman tubuh perawannya.

Ditambah lagi Johnny yang setia menemaninya pergi ke rumah sakit hingga larut malam seperti ini, membuat Jaehyun merasakan hal yang berbeda. Benar sekali. Jaehyun terlebih dahulu jatuh hati pada anak pimpinan tertinggi usahanya sendiri tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang. Entah mengapa perasaan itu muncul begitu saja.

Jaehyun tidak ingin berpikir jauh mengenai Johnny yang _straight_ atau tidak. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bolehkah ia menaruh hati pada salah satu remaja _street gang_ ini? Bolehkah ia jatuh hati pada seorang anak dari atasannya sendiri? Jaehyun benar benar malu akan kondisinya yang telah dibutakan oleh perasaannya.

~o0o~

"John, kau tidak tidur?"

"Ini aku akan tidur hyung" Johnny merangkak ke atas ranjang Jaehyun.

"D-disini?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana jika kau ingin kencing tengah malam hyung? Siapa yang akan memapah atau menggendongmu jika aku tidur di kamarku" Ujar Johnny seraya menanggalkan kaos nya. Seketika Jaehyun membulatkan kedua matanya melihat _abs_ dan _biceps_ yang terbentuk sempurna pada tubuh lelaki di hadapannya. Beruntung sekali, kondisi kamar Jaehyun saat ini hanya diterangi dengan lampu tidur proyektor yang temaram sehingga rona merah pada kedua pipi Jaehyun dapat tersamarkan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melepas bajuku hyung, kebiasaanku saat tertidur. Hanya mengenakan celana _jersey_ saja akan membuatku nyenyak dalam tidurku"

Jaehyun menatap Johnny yang sudah berbaring di ranjang dalam keadaan dada bidangnya yang terekspos, Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Kemarilah hyung" Johnny menepuk nepuk _bicep_ kirinya yang ia luruskan agar menjadi bantal lelaki yang sedang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Oke. Johnny melakukan ini, agar Jaehyun tidak membencinya akibat kejadian semalam itu.

Jaehyun merebahkan dirinya perlahan namun ia tidak menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Johnny melainkan pada bantal yang asli membuat jarak mereka sedikit berjauhan.

"Aigoo" Johnny menarik pinggang Jaehyun dan mengarahkan kepala lelaki itu agar bersandar pada _bicep_ nya. Seketika Jaehyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Johnny dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Hmmh..kau harum sekali hyung" Johnny menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaehyun dari belakang. Tak lupa lengan kanannya merangkul pinggang ramping yang berbalut _sweater roundhand_ , membuat warna merah pada pipi lelaki yang lebih tua itu semakin pekat. Jaehyun berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, menyamankan kepalanya pada lengan kekar lelaki yang lebih muda.

Tiba tiba sengatan ketakutan kembali melanda Jaehyun tatkala ia merasakan deruan nafas panas Johnny menyapu ceruk lehernya. Lelaki di belakangnya itu sedikit menggeram dengan suara rendahnya bagai harimau yang kelaparan.

 _'Shit!_ Hanya sekedar mencium aroma tubuhnya, juniorku tegang seperti ini? _Oh dick!_ Hei, dia itu pria' Johnny merutuk dalam dirinya, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa tegang sangat cepat dengan para wanita _strippers_ yang sudah telanjang di depannya. Namun ini berbeda, hanya dengan mencium semerbak wangi dari tubuh lelaki yang ada dalam rengkuhannya ini, membuat _libido_ nya merengek untuk dilayani.

"J-John, kau baik baik saja?" Ucapan Jaehyun sedikit bergetar. Johnny hanya mengangguk tetap pada posisi wajahnya yang bersinggungan langsung dengan ceruk leher putih itu.

 _'I'm okay..I'm okay..John Thomas please don't torture me like this'_ Batin Johnny saat merasakan ketegangan 'milik'nya yang begitu menyiksa.

Disamping menahan nafsunya, Johnny berpikir keras. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lama dalam posisi seperti ini. Jaehyun baru saja diperiksa dari rumah sakit dan kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Johnny tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali.

Dengan perlahan Johnny mengangkat kepala Jaehyun yang menjadikan _bicep_ kirinya sebagai bantal. Ia juga melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping lelaki yang tidur membelakanginya.

"John?" Jaehyun sedikit menoleh kebelakang melihat aksi Johnny yang benar benar membuatnya kebingungan. Yang sebelumnya Johnny mendekapnya erat, dan sekarang ia melepas pelukannya dan terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Hyung, aku akan tidur di sofa samping ranjangmu. Jika kau ingin ke kamar mandi atau apa, bangunkan aku okay?"

"T-tapi John, mengapa kau tiba tiba ingin tidur di sofa?"

"Hanya saja, aku..err.." Johnny sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kikuk.

"Tiba tiba ingin saja hyung" Jawaban yang sungguh kekanak kanakan bagi Johnny, namun tidak bagi Jaehyun. Wajar saja, Jaehyun yang telah memiliki perasaan khusus pada Johnny, diperlakukan seperti itu pasti akan membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

Johnny beranjak menuju sofa dan merebahkan dirinya, walau kakinya harus ditekuk karena sofa itu tidak muat untuk ukuran tubuh jangkungnya.

~o0o~

 _Brakk_

"Taeyong!!"

 _Byuuurr_

Seketika Johnny reflek menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan wajahnya tersembur air soda dari mulut lelaki di hadapannya.

 _"Ohh..shit! Jack of Legs, you startled me dude!_ Bisakah bersikap biasa saja tanpa menggebrak mejaku?" Taeyong mengusap mulutnya sementara Johnny mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Kali ini Johnny tidak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya dengan marah marah hanya karena semburan air soda.

 _"What are looking at? You looked like a drunken duck"_

Taeyong mendengus mendengar hinaan Johnny padanya, namun setelahnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah _evil smirk_.

"Lihat ini, _ohh fuck!_ Bercinta dengan lelaki jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding wanita _strippers_ murahan itu" Taeyong menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang sedang memutar sebuah video dimana Mark memejamkan matanya seraya menggelinjang mendesah nikmat. Suara tusukan demi tusukan yang terdengar becek meramaikan suasana video panas tersebut. Johnny menelan ludahnya, sayangnya saat ia sedang bercinta dengan Jaehyun ia tak dapat melihat pemandangan indah itu karena kondisi nya yang sedang tidak sadar.

"Ok, Tae. Ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang _gay._ Apakah kau dilahirkan dalam kondisi _gay?_

 _"Damn of course I'm not!_ Tetapi semua berubah saat aku mengambil posisi _batter_ dalam bermain bola kasti. Tidak kusangka, _b_ _atting_ ku ternyata sangat keren hingga bola jauh melambung dengan keras melewati _pitcher_ di hadapanku. Aku pun berlari melewati para _base._ Ternyata pukulanku sangat jauh dan keras hingga mengenai kemaluan seorang lelaki yang menjadi _baseman_ paling ujung. Ia mengerang begitu hebatnya yang entah mengapa itu membuatku semakin agresif dalam berlari. Hingga aku mendapatkan _homerun_ pertamaku, berkat erangan lelaki itu. Usai permainan aku meminta maaf pada lelaki itu karena pukulanku yang tepat mengenai batang kemaluannya, ia merasa malu dan salah tingkah karena aku menyadari kejadian itu. Aku pun berkenalan dengannya. Mark Lee. _Since that accident, I'm in love with a man for the first time. And hopefully will be my last too_ " Taeyong mulai terbawa suasana, ia menatap langit langit kelas tak lupa dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Menurutku..hati seorang lelaki jauh lebih lembut dibanding dengan wanita"

"Issh..karena kau sekarang sedang menjalani hubungan dengan lelaki Tae. Kau kira aku bodoh apa?"

 _"Geez.._ aku berani bersumpah suatu saat nanti kau akan mencintai seorang lelaki John" Taeyong kembali menenggak kaleng sodanya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam lelaki di depannya.

"Err..semalam aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Kau tau kan, asisten pribadi ayahku yang sekarang tinggal bersamaku? Hanya dengan mencium aroma tubuhnya, _John Thomas_ milikku benar benar terbangun dari tidurnya"

 _Byuuur_

 _"Damn it!_ Sudah berapa kali kau menyemburkan air sodamu ke wajah tampanku huh?!" Kesabaran Johnny mulai hilang, ia mencengkram kerah seragam Taeyong dengan kuat.

 _"Okay okay dude, Jack of Legs. Damn I'm so sorry. Easy okay?_ Habisnya aku terkejut. Kau sama sepertiku, itu pertanda bahwa kau mulai tertarik dengan lelaki John"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepulang sekolah ikutlah denganku menuju kediaman Mark"

 _"Hell no!_ Aku pasti akan menjadi penonton gratisan melihat aksimu dengan Mark"

Taeyong memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Akan kuberikan gambaran mengenai _boyslove"_

~o0o~

 _"Oohh..fuckkhh..damn is hh so tightt..ahh"_ Mark terus mendesah nikmat saat lubang sempit _vacuum cleaner_ itu menjepitnya. Mark memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Tanpa sadar, jari jari nakal Mark yang tengah menggerayangi tubuh _vacuum cleaner_ tersebut tanpa sengaja menekan tombol _On._

 _Zwiiiingggg_

 _"Oh God!! No! Awwh..ahhh you sucked meehhh..so hh baadd..ahh"_ Mark mulai menitikkan air matanya di sela sela kabut kenikmatannya. Batang kejantanannya benar benar disedot kuat oleh _vacuum cleaner_ itu. Rasa ngilu dan nikmat menjadi satu.

 _Ting tong.._

Mark benar benar tidak bisa bergerak, ia mengabaikan bel rumahnya yang berbunyi.

 _"Markie..?"_ Terdengar suara lelaki yang amat dicintainya di luar sana.

"Hhh..hyuung hhh.. _hh helppp mm mee hh.."_ Mark benar benar tak bisa menarik kejantanannya dari lubang itu. Serasa tersangkut akibat mesin penyedot debu itu berada pada volume tinggi. Menyedot kejantanannya kelewat kuat tanpa ampun.

[Sementara di tempat lain]

"John, aku punya perasaan buruk pada Mark"

"Dobrak saja pintunya"

"Kau gila"

 _Grep_

"JOHNNY!!"

 _Brakkk_

Begitu pintu terbuka, seketika dua insan itu membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. _"Blimey Mark!!_ _Gosh.."_

 _"Aahhh..I wannaa hhh cuumm..ahh"_ Mark pun memuntahkan laharnya pada perut _vacuum cleaner_ tersebut.

"Kau itu kekasih jadi jadian atau apa?!! Cepat tolong Mark!! Penisnya tersangkut bodoh!!"

[Skip]

"Hiks..hyuung..jangan marah padaku hyuung..sekali kali aku juga ingin menjadi seorang _top,_ hiks"

"Tapi tidak dengan memperkosa _vacuum cleaner_ seperti itu Markie.."

"Hiks..hyung maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa dari dulu kau tidak bilang padaku huh?! Lihat saja isi alat itu sekarang, lengket akan cairan sperma milikmu. Sepertinya _vacuum cleaner_ itu sudah rusak"

Johnny hanya memperhatikan dengan malas dua insan yang tengah berkicau itu tanpa memedulikan kehadirannya.

"Tapi hyung kan jauh lebih dominan dariku, hyung tidak pantas menjadi _bottom"_

"Sudah tau begitu kenapa kamu menerima cintaku Mark? Sementara kau secara diam diam tidak suka menjadi _bottom._ Apa posisiku sebagai seorang _top_ kurang memuaskanmu?"

"Aiih bukan begitu hyung..hiks, jangan marah padaku hyung.."

"Arrghh..dan kau John! Kau membanting tubuhku untuk mendobrak pintu sialan itu. Kau tidak tau apa itu sakit huh?! Memangnya badanku ini pengungkit apa?!" Taeyong mulai mengomel layaknya bebek mabuk yang dikatakan oleh Johnny saat mereka di kelas.

"Oke. Maafkan aku, oh. Ternyata rasanya sakit ya? Bukankah kau itu pria baja Tae? Ehm..baiklah. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang terhormat, sebaiknya kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar. Nyonya Lee? Berhenti menangis okay?" Johnny hendak menghapus air mata Mark namun tangannya ditepis dengan keras oleh Taeyong.

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku" Sungut Taeyong penuh penekanan.

"Habisnya kau menjadi kekasihnya tidak peka sekali. Mark dalam bahaya penisnya yang tersangkut begitu, kau malah diam saja. Kini ia tengah menangis, kau cuek saja. Seharusnya kau memeluknya, menghapus air matanya, menciumnya, kalau bisa masuki saja pantatnya sekaligus" Johnny berada di ambang kesabarannya. Rona merah muncul pada pipi Mark saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Johnny.

"Oh. Uang kas _gang_ kita lebih dari cukup untuk membeli _vacuum cleaner_ yang baru. Jadi kau tenang saja Mark. Dan, Taeyong. Kuharap masalah kalian cepat selesai. Aku pamit dulu. Pertengkaran kalian barusan sudah menunjukkan gambaran kepadaku mengenai _boyslove._ Terimakasih atas pengarahannya Tae. _Ta ta ta for now"_

Taeyong cengo saja melihat punggung Johnny yang menjauh keluar dari kediaman Mark. Ia terlihat seperti unta yang sakit pinggang. Johnny lelah sekali rasanya. Tidak jauh dengan Taeyong yang kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan maratapi _uke_ tercintanya yang luar biasa.

~o0o~

Johnny berjalan gontai menuju rumah. Ia melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan membuka pintu rumah.

 _Tap tap tap_

Seketika _mood_ Johnny membaik kala melihat sosok bak malaikat tengah beraktifitas di dapur dengan celemek yang melilit pinggang rampingnya. Johnny menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok dapur, menatap sosok itu dengan seksama. Namun sosok itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Johnny bersiul merdu layaknya remaja lelaki yang tengah menggoda seorang gadis cantik. Sosok itu pun tersentak dari aktifitas mencicipi _curry_ buatannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"O-oh, Johnny" Jaehyun sedikit salah tingkah karena Johnny yang hadir di belakangnya dengan tiba tiba.

Johnny mencoba untuk mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. Sepersekian detik mereka saling bertemu mata, Johnny menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda.

Sebelumnya, senyuman Jaehyun padanya terkesan tegas dan berwibawa layaknya seorang lelaki dewasa. Namun semenjak kejadian malam itu, Jaehyun sedikit berubah. Entah perasaan Johnny sendiri atau apa. Jaehyun menjadi bersikap malu malu, pendiam, dan terkadang ia mengeluarkan senyuman yang terkesan menggemaskan.

Dan apa yang Johnny lihat saat ini bukanlah mimpi. Johnny menyadari kehadiran semburat merah pada kedua pipi lelaki manis di hadapannya. Johnny menjerit dalam hati. Apa Jaehyun menyukainya?

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, detak jantung Johnny seirama dengan lelaki dihadapannya. Sekilas Johnny merasa kesal, apa ini sebuah karma dari Taeyong yang menyumpahinya akan menyukai seorang lelaki?

"Hyung, _c_ _urry_ nya sudah mendidih"

"A-ah iya" Warna merah pada pipi Jaehyun belum juga hilang, bahkan kini semakin pekat.

Tiba tiba, terbesit sebuah pikiran. Johnny tidak ingin ayahnya kembali dari California. Untuk selamanya.

 **TBC**

 **Chap ini JohnJae blm clove bikin yg enak2 sampe kak Jae nya sembuh dulu, ntr klo udh sembuh biar dimakan ama dedek John sampe kenyang.**

 **Oke ini curhatan ga penting, ga dibaca jg gpp. Jd buat dunia kedokterannya kyk pemasukan spekulum dll itu gua bikin ini ff sambil ngga lepas mata dari buku kesehatan punya nya mama/ketawan nyolong** **deh/**

 **Sorry klo ff ini banyak slang nya, krn gua skrg lg demen ama slang nya gta5** **. So sorry bgt klo ada sebagian yg ga ngerti hehe**

 **Rev** **iew please~**


	3. chapter 3

**VVIP Thanks 2 :**

 **minyoonie/mtx** **gdvtzk/leejegun/ROXX h/** **jun.hoejun/phanb/hopekies/** **anonym103/Park** **RinHyun-Uchiha/qweens/100BrightStars/sebutsaja.rana/MarkeuhyuckLee** **/aliciab.i/kiyo** **/jaehyun's bum** **/VashaDita127** **/Mocinlee99** **/Chichoo-chan**

 **N makasih buat yg udah fav foll juga, lafyuuh..**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

~o0o~

Taeyong berjalan seorang diri menuju _basecamp_. Larut malam begini pastinya _basecamp_ mereka sangatlah sepi. Apalagi ini adalah malam hari efektif sekolah. Hanya saja Taeyong ingin mencoba bermalam disana, tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang sepi. Jika bertemu salah satu komplotannya maka itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan baginya.

 _Cklek_

Seketika Taeyong membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Markie?"

"H-hyung?" Mark terkejut dengan kedatangan Taeyong. Mark mengira bahwa malam di hari efektif seperti ini tidak ada satupun komplotannya yang mengunjungi _basecamp._ Namun dugaannya salah.

"Ok. Mark _please. My freaky boy._ Saatnya kita berbicara"

 _"Freaky boy?_ Kau menganggapku sebagai orang aneh hyung?" Taeyong mengambil nafasnya dalam dalam.

"Takdir tidak berkata lain. Kebetulan sekali aku ingin bermalam disini"

"Aku sudah memesan satu wanita _strippers_ untuk kutiduri malam ini. Disini. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang, dan kehadiranmu sekarang benar benar mengganggu hyung"

 _"What the..?!_ Tunggu. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Selama kau berada dalam _street gang_ ini kau belum pernah bercinta dengan _strippers_ "

"Aku ingin melampiaskan emosiku selama ini hyung! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapmu yang selalu tidak mengerti tentangku"

"Markie, kumohon jangan bercinta dengan wanita itu" Taeyong berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Mark mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taeyong dengan penuh harapan.

Sedikit penjelasan. Selama ini, kebiasaan remaja _street gang_ adalah bermain dengan wanita _strippers_. Namun tidak dengan Mark, ia resmi menjadikan tubuhnya hanya untuk Taeyong semata.

Mark mencintai Taeyong bukan hanya untuk kesenangan _sex_. Ia begitu tulus mencintainya. Namun pandangan Taeyong dan Mark berbeda. Taeyong dan para kawanannya hanya menganggap para _strippers_ itu seperti mainan. Maka dari itu, Taeyong merasa tidak bersalah jika ia sering mengirimkan video pornonya kepada Mark saat ia bercinta dengan _strippers._ Tanpa Taeyong sadari, hati kecil Mark begitu sakit dan menjerit.

Mark memang mengerti cara pandang kawanan _street gang_ nya pada wanita _strippers._ Bahwa di mata mereka _strippers_ hanyalah mainan rongsokan yang tidak ada artinya. Bahkan Kai pernah bercinta dengan _strippers_ di depan kekasihnya yang sedang merekam aksi panas mereka berdua. Tidak ada masalah sedikit pun dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka tetap saling mencintai.

Namun entah mengapa Mark begitu berbeda. Ia tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia berharap bahwa Taeyong mengerti titik kelemahannya. Namun semua nihil.

"Apa alasanmu melarangku hyung?" Mark berharap bahwa Taeyong merasa cemburu. Itu yang ada di benaknya.

"Karena sebelumnya kau belum pernah bercinta dengan wanita Mark. Aku belum memberimu pengetahuan yang cukup. Lebih baik kau bercinta dengan _vacuum cleaner_ saja daripada dengan seorang wanita. Aku bisa membelikanmu banyak _vacuum cleaner_ untuk kau setubuhi"

 _Plakk!_

"Aku tidak butuh _vacuum cleaner_ hyung!! Katakan saja jika kau merasa cemburu karena aku bercinta dengan orang lain!" Mark benar benar diambang kesabarannya, ia menampar dengan keras pipi kekasihnya.

"C-cemburu? Hei, untuk apa aku cemburu? Ia hanya _strippers_ Markie. Aku melarangmu bercinta dengannya bukan karena aku merasa cemburu. Melainkan kau belum berpengalaman sama sekali untuk menyentuh tubuh seorang wanita. Mengapa sebelumnya kau tidak bilang sayang? Asal main pesan saja. Kan aku bisa mengajarimu terlebih dahulu"

"Cukup hyung cukup!! _Let's just break-"_

 _Ting tong.._

 _"Hello..Markie?"_ Terdengar suara wanita di ambang pintu _basecamp._ Memotong akhir kalimat Mark yang begitu kejam.

 _'Let's just break up'_ Batin Mark seraya menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Setidaknya ia dapat melanjutkan akhir kalimatnya walau sebatas dalam hati.

Ekspresi Taeyong tetap datar seperti biasanya, bahkan wanita itu menyebut nama Mark dengan panggilan kesayangan yang selama ini ia pakai untuk memanggil Mark semata. Namun bagi Taeyong itu wajar saja.

Ia. Hanya. Pelacur. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah bagi remaja _street gang_ seperti Taeyong.

"Pergilah hyung"

 _"Okay._ _Have fun. Ta ta for now"_ Taeyong beranjak keluar dari _basecamp_ seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Mark. Rencananya untuk bermalam di _basecamp_ kali ini gagal.

~o0o~

"John.." Jaehyun menyembulkan kepalanya saat membuka pintu ruang _hobby._ Seketika detak jantung Jaehyun berdetak tak karuan kala melihat Johnny tengah mengekspos dada bidangnya seraya melakukan _barbell_ _bench press_

"Oh. Jaehyun hyung" Johnny berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

 _"Don't try to skip your breakfast"_ Jaehyun akan bersikap tegas jika sudah menyangkut tentang kesehatan.

 _"I'll have breakfast later-"_

 _"Now.."_ Ujar Jaehyun penuh penekanan.

"Galak sekali" Johnny mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

Jaehyun beranjak menuju dapur sementara Johnny membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Beberapa menit kemudian Johnny pun menyusul Jaehyun menuju dapur.

 _Tap tap tap_

 _"Here you go"_ Jaehyun menyuguhkan _kasha_ buatannya.

Jaehyun mengambil posisi duduknya lalu ia kembali menatap Johnny yang masih mematung di sisi lain meja makan.

"John? Mengapa tidak dimakan? Jangan katakan kau tidak menyukai _kasha._ Makanlah. Menu sarapan ini banyak mengandung serat dan protein yang sangat kau butuhkan"

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, belakangan ini Jaehyun memang sering merasa gugup ketika bertemu dengan Johnny. Namun Jaehyun akan kembali menjelma sebagai lelaki dewasa yang tegas apabila sudah menyangkut tentang kesehatan lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Mulai dari Jaehyun yang terus mengancam Johnny karena selalu melewatkan sarapan, Jaehyun yang menyuapi Johnny karena saat itu ia sedang mogok makan, bahkan larut malam pun Jaehyun selalu mengecek kamar Johnny apakah bocah 18 tahun itu sudah tertidur atau belum. Tidak jarang Jaehyun juga menyita ponsel dan paket _playstatio_ _n_ karena kebiasaan Johnny yang terus beraktifitas di depan sinar radiasi. Hal itu akan menurunkan angka kesehatan.

Terkadang Johnny sangat kesal dengan sifat keibuan Jaehyun padanya. Ia pun menanggalkan kaosnya dan beralasan menuju ruang _hobby_ agar Jaehyun berhenti bersikap cerewet padanya dan berakhir dengan semburat merah yang tertanam sempurna pada pipi lelaki yang lebih tua. Namun sayangnya, Johnny tak pernah menyadari akan kehadiran semburat merah itu. Ia hanya sebatas tau bahwa itulah titik kelemahan Jaehyun. Jika ia sudah membuka bajunya, Jaehyun benar benar bungkam dan tidak berdaya.

Memang benar. Jaehyun lebih suka apabila Johnny menghabiskan waktunya di ruang _hobby._ Di samping kegiatan itu jauh lebih menyehatkan, Jaehyun tak henti hentinya merona hebat kala melihat Johnny keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tubuh atletisnya yang semakin hari kian terpahat sempurna.

Sebelumnya, Johnny sama sekali tidak mengerti apa penyebab Jaehyun selalu bungkam kala ia mengekspos tubuhnya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Johnny mengetahui apa yang berada dalam benak Jaehyun. Namun ia sepenuhnya meragukan hal itu. Apa Jaehyun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya? Johnny merasa semua berubah semenjak kejadian malam itu jatuh menimpa mereka berdua.

"Masih tidak mau makan? Akan kusuapi kalau begitu"

"Tidak hyung. Aku bisa makan sendiri. Tapi, aku akan makan setelah kau menyuapkan satu sendok _kasha_ itu kedalam mulutmu" Jaehyun terdiam sejenak mencerna ucapan Johnny barusan.

"Mm..kau ada ada saja John. Tapi, baiklah" Jaehyun pun memasukkan satu sendok penuh olahan gandum dan jamur itu kedalam mulutnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Johnny beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Jaehyun yang tengah mengunyah. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan

 _Chu~_

Jaehyun membulatkan matanya terkejut saat merasakan Johnny mengecup lalu melumat lembut bibirnya. Dengan reflek tangan kanan Jaehyun meremat salah satu _bicep_ Johnny yang tertutup oleh almamater seragam sekolah. Satu tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremat bahu lebar sang lelaki yang lebih muda.

Johnny menarik tengkuk Jaehyun agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya yang semakin panas. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rahang Jaehyun, menambah sensasi aneh pada lelaki yang lebih tua. Johnny memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaehyun yang masih penuh akan _kasha_ yang setengah hancur. Johnny menggerakkan lidahnya menuntun _kasha_ yang berada di dalam mulut Jaehyun agar berpindah ke mulutnya. Mengunyah olahan gandum dan jamur itu dalam rongga mulut lelaki yang lebih tua dan menelannya tanpa merasa jijik akibat _saliva_ lawannya yang membasahi makanan tersebut. Johnny memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghabiskan _kasha_ yang masih tersisa di mulut Jaehyun dengan lahap. Hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak dalam sunyinya suasana pagi di rumah itu.

Jaehyun mulai terbiasa dengan ciuman Johnny yang begitu menuntut. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu lebar lelaki yang lebih muda. Senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri pada bibir Johnny dalam ciumannya. Air liur membasahi sudut bibir mereka berdua. Jaehyun mulai membalas ciuman lapar Johnny semampunya. Lidah mereka saling tumpang tindih dengan pergerakan Johnny yang mendominasi, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua itu pasrah dalam ciumannya. Setelah dirasa semua _kasha_ telah habis dan bersih, Johnny memberikan hisapan ringan pada bibir mungil itu.

Jaehyun sama sekali belum menelan makanan tersebut. Namun _kasha_ dimulutnya benar benar habis tak tersisa akibat tindakan Johnny padanya.

Johnny melepaskan tautannya. Ia menatap wajah Jaehyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah memerah padam. Deruan nafas mereka terdengar begitu memburu. Lalu berakhir dengan Johnny yang mengecup singkat bibir tipis itu dan kembali menuju posisi duduknya.

Johnny pun melahap _kasha_ di piringnya yang sebelumnya belum tersentuh. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menundukkan pandangannya. Wajahnya masih bersemu panas. Sesekali Jaehyun melirik Johnny yang tengah melahap masakannya. Tak ada perbincangan setelah ciuman itu. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring Johnny yang bersinggungan.

Johnny selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia menatap Jaehyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan sepiring _kasha_ di depan lelaki itu masih penuh.

"Kau selalu berkata padaku hyung. Kita tidak boleh melewatkan sarapan"

Jaehyun tetap diam. Terlampau malu untuk menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang tengah berbicara.

"Ini sudah hampir pukul 7, aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Sementara kau harus pergi bekerja. Tapi, mengapa saranpanmu masih utuh?"

Jaehyun tetap diam. Beberapa detik kemudian Johnny beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat perlahan dagu Jaehyun agar dapat menatap manik mata elangnya. Rona merah masih menyelimuti wajah lelaki yang lebih tua. Johnny tersenyum tipis yang sialnya bagi Jaehyun terlihat begitu tampan.

"Engh" Jaehyun terlalu kaget dengan perlakuan Johnny yang menggigit lembut telinga kanannya.

 _"This is the best breakfast I've ever tasted"_ Bisik Johnny _seductive_ lalu menjilat, mengulum dan melumat lembut daun telinga itu dengan hati hati. Jaehyun menggigit keras bibir bawahnya dalam nafasnya yang tertahan.

 _Cup_

Johnny mengecup pipi berwarna merah muda itu sekilas.

 _Tap tap tap_

" _Bye bye now_ hyuuungg.." Johnny kembali pada suara khas bocah remajanya. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih mematung di meja makan bersama sepiring _kasha_ miliknya yang masih utuh.

~o0o~

"Taeyong. _How's going_ " Sapa Johnny dengan ceria.

 _"Oh. Hi. Jack of Legs"_

"Kau terlihat murung"

"Kau terlihat senang"

"Semua karenamu"

"Huh?"

"Asisten pribadi ayahku, dia..err..menyita perhatianku. Kau tau? Ini semua karena sumpahan bodohmu itu. Aku jadi menyukai seorang pria. Ia bahkan 6 tahun lebih dewasa dariku"

Jika _mood_ Taeyong kali ini sedang baik, mendengar pernyataan Johnny barusan pasti ia akan menertawakan lelaki jangkung itu dengan keras. Namun kali ini Taeyong hanya mendengus.

 _"As I told you before._ Kau juga akan menyukai seorang pria. Dan kali ini harapanku terwujud" Taeyong tersenyum kecut dalam ucapannya.

 _"Hey, you look pretty down. What's the matter?"_

 _"Oh. Don't even ask"_

 _"Are things that bad?"_ Taeyong kembali mendengus kesal karena pertanyaan sahabatnya yang terkesan menuntut.

 _"It's about Mark"_ Johnny mengangguk pelan dan ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu seakan memberi semangat.

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu"

"Aku khawatir dengan Mark. Semalam ia bercinta dengan wanita _strippers._ Dan-

 _"Fuck!!_ _Seriously?!"_

"Dan aku terkejut. Bukankah sebelumnya ia selalu menolak ajakan kita untuk bermain di _Strip Bar_ bersama _strippers_? Ia lebih suka menghabiskan _tequila_ dibanding bercinta dengan mereka. Kau juga merasakannya bukan?"

"Tae. Sebagai kekasihnya, setidaknya kau harus mencari tahu penyebab ia melakukan hal seperti itu" Taeyong nampak berfikir keras. Pada akhirnya gelengan yang ia berikan.

 _"Dunno"_ Johnny memutar bola matanya kesal. Sampai kapan Taeyong terus tidak peka terhadap kekasihnya yang satu itu.

"Tapi John, ada satu kalimat darinya yang membuatku bingung. Ia melakukan hal itu dengan tujuan..err..aku dapat melihat garis wajahnya bahwa ia menginginkanku untuk merasa cemburu"

 _"Huh?! Jealous? Oh c'mon, you gotta be kidding. She's just strippers"_

 _"Enough._ Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. _He's absolutely gay as far as I see._ Mark sering bercerita kepadaku. Sebelum ia mengenalku, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai seorang wanita. Apalagi bermain seks dengan wanita, itu tidak ada dalam rencana hidupnya. Tapi sekarang-"

 _"HYUNG!!"_ Terdengar suara teriakan lelaki dari kejauhan memotong perbincangan mereka berdua. Lelaki itu setengah berlari menghampiri Johnny dan Taeyong yang tengah terduduk di tepi lapangan atletik.

"Mark? Bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari pagar gedung _SC Classes?_ "

Taeyong dan Johnny adalah siswa _SA Classes_ yang berarti kelas jurusan sains dan matematika. Sedangkan sisa dari mereka seperti Mark, Kris dan Kai berada pada kelas jurusan sosial. Dan kedua jurusan itu memang berbeda gedung namun tetap dalam satu kawasan. Taeyong berdiri menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya.

 _Plakk!!_

Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendapati Taeyong yang terkena tamparan keras dari Mark.

"Hiks, hyung tegaaa..hiks. Semalam aku menaruh wajahku di pantat hyuungg.."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku malu hyuung..!! Kau sebelumnya tidak pernah bilang kepadaku kalau lubang wanita itu ada 3!! Huweee...hiks hiks"

"Ssstt..Mark jangan keras keras nangisnya! Sudah kukatakan, kau seharusnya bilang terlebih dahulu padaku sebelum memesan _strippers_ itu"

"HYUNG JAHAT!! Hiks. Betapa aku sangat kebingungan dalam memilih ketiga lubang itu. Sementara penisku hanya satu. Aku salah lubang hyung!! Kumasukkan penisku kedalam lubang yang atas. Lalu wanita itu kesakitan dan melukai penisku! Ini semua salah hyung!!" Sontak Taeyong menepuk jidatnya.

"Itu namanya lubang kencing Markie. Lagipula itu sangat mustahil untuk dimasuki. _Dimmo_ " Tanpa sadar Taeyong mengeluarkan umpatannya.

"Hyung menganggapku sebagai orang bodoh? Huweeee..hyung tidak cinta lagi dengan Mark hiks"

"Taeyong! Kau tidak seharusnya berkata kasar di depan Mark. Ia memang tidak pernah bercinta dengan wanita sebelumnya, itu wajar saja. Dan, Mark. Walaupun kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita, setidaknya ada sisa rasa ingin tahumu terhadap bagian tubuh wanita bukan? Ya, anggap saja sebagai pengetahuan umum" Johnny berusaha menengahi mereka berdua.

Taeyong menghapus air mata lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Namun dengan perlahan Mark menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dari wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dalam dan berusaha mengontrol tangisnya sekuat tenaga.

"Taeyongie hyung. Soal mesin penyedot debu itu. Aku berbohong padamu. Aku bercinta dengan _vacuum cleaner_ itu bukan karena aku ingin menjadi seorang _top._ H-hanya saja, aku berusaha untuk menjaga perasaanmu hyung, untuk tidak sedikitpun menyentuh seorang wanita sekalipun ia adalah _strippers_ murahan. A-aku berusaha untuk tetap tulus mencintaimu hyung. Walau sudah berapa bekas luka kau goreskan pada hati kecilku yang begitu rapuh. A-aku..hiks. Aku, mencoba untuk menutupi kepedihanku dengan caraku sendiri, yang mana itu terlihat begitu konyol di matamu. Aku menjadi gila semua karenamu. Setidaknya, bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kau mengerti perasaanku hyung? Hiks, ini lelucon. Bukan begitu?" Mark menghapus air matanya kasar.

Sepersekian detik Taeyong membuka mulutnya. Di balik semua kekonyolan yang Mark perbuat menyimpan makna yang begitu pedih. Taeyong berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah hyung. Mengapa aku terus memiliki harapan untukmu mengerti. Hiks. Karena bagiku, kau adalah lagu sedih pengantar tidurku" Ingin sekali Taeyong merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dalam tangis penyesalannya. Melantunkan berbagai kata maaf yang sama sekali tidak berarti. Namun sialnya semua terasa tercekat dalam tenggorokannya.

"Johnny hyung. Taeyongie hyung. A-aku pergi" Setidaknya, Mark merasa senang. Ia masih dapat mengeja panggilan sayang untuk kekasihnya.

 _Tap tap tap_

Mark berjalan menjauhi keberadaan Johnny dan Taeyong. Ia tak dapat membendung tangisnya saat merasakan Taeyong yang sama sekali tidak mencegah kepergiannya. Taeyong tidak mengejarnya. Membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda itu pergi bersama air matanya. Ingin sekali Taeyong berlari kencang menggapai lelaki itu, merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya dan berlutut padanya memohon maaf.

Namun sesuatu terasa membekukan pergerakannya. Berakhir dengan Taeyong yang berdiri mematung di atas kebodohannya sendiri. Setelahnya, hanya umpatan kasar lah yang ia dengar dari mulut sahabatnya. Biarlah umpatan itu memasuki kedua indra pendengarannya. Karena lantunan kata kotor itu memang pantas untuknya.

~o0o~

Jaehyun terus menggigit kuku ibu jarinya gugup. Sudah terlampau malam, namun Jaehyun terus diselimuti oleh kegugupannya. Sepasang kaki indahnya belum juga beranjak dari ruang kerja. Terlalu takut dalam rasa malu yang membuncah ketika ia berpulang bukan menuju apartemennya. Melainkan kedua kakinya yang menapak dalam sebuah rumah bak istana atasannya. Bertemu dengan seorang remaja _street gang_ yang mampu menguasainya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk" Seorang pria satpam menyembulkan kepalanya saat membuka pintu namun ia tidak memasuki ruang kerja lelaki 24 tahun tersebut.

"Jaehyun-ssi, ini hampir pukul 10 malam. Saya hendak mengunci semua ruangan. Namun salah satu pegawai di luar mengatakan bahwa anda masih berada di dalam"

"Ah. B-baiklah. Maaf untuk sebelumnya"

~o0o~

 _"I'm home.."_ Johnny menggumam lirih seraya melepas sepatu kets nya asal. _Mood_ nya benar benar buruk malam ini. Ia merasa empati dengan Mark. Begitupun sahabatnya sendiri, walau sempat terjadi pertengkaran kecil dengan Taeyong karena Mark. Johnny tetap menyayangi sahabatnya seakan masalah mereka juga jatuh menimpanya.

 _Cklek_ _, Cklek_

"Terkunci?!"

Bagai tersengat listrik, Johnny ingat akan ayahnya. Ingat akan semua momen kekanakan dalam dirinya tentang kesunyian rumahnya pada malam hari. Ingat akan perihal yang mampu menyulut emosinya seketika.

 _"Fuckhead!!_ Semua lelaki dewasa sama saja! Seo Sehun! Jung Jaehyun! _Dick!"_ Jika Taeyong dan Mark tidak berada dalam masalah tadi, mungkin Johnny masih bisa memaklumi Jaehyun yang belum berpulang dari kerja.

Seperti biasa ia mengambil kunci rumah dalam tasnya yang memang sudah digandakan.

 _Cklek_

Johnny memasuki rumahnya dan melempar tasnya asal. Ia bergegas menuju kamar Jaehyun dengan langkah lebarnya.

 _Bruk_

Johnny melemparkan tubuh jangkungnya di atas ranjang kamar Jaehyun tanpa melepas almamater sekolahnya. Johnny mengubah posisinya dari telentang menjadi telungkup. Membenamkan wajahnya pada kain sprei. Mencium semerbak wangi khas aroma tubuh Jaehyun yang menempel pada ranjang tersebut. Johnny terus mengendus kain sprei itu tak lupa dengan geraman kecil yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Membuat sesosok lelaki yang tengah mematung di ambang pintu kamar itu bergidik seketika.

"J-John?" Johnny terlepas dari aktifitasnya, menatap sendu lelaki yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sebelumnya Jaehyun menduga, bahwa bocah remaja itu akan menanyainya mengapa ia pulang terlalu malam dan sebagainya. Namum dugaannya salah.

" _How's your ass? Does it feels better?_ " Johnny bertanya dengan suara rendahnya, jauh sekali dari suara khas bocah remaja. Ia terduduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap lelaki yang lebih tua dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Perlahan Jaehyun mengangguk kaku. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu berdiri, menghampiri pintu kamar. Memegang gagang pintu, menutup dan menguncinya.

 _Blam_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau mengunci pintu kamarku?"

"Agar desahanmu dapat terdengar indah hanya sebatas kedua telingaku" Semua kamar tidur dalam rumah bak istana itu memang dirancang kedap suara. Jika kamar itu terkunci rapat, maka suara dari dalam kamar itu akan terdengar lebih jelas dan tidak terdengar sedikitpun dari luar. Johnny memiringkan senyumnya seraya berjalan perlahan memojokkan lelaki yang lebih tua.

"J-John, kumohon jangan seperti ini" Kali ini Jaehyun berdiri terpojok dengan kedua lengan kekar Johnny yang mengurungnya. Dengan Jaehyun yang masih berbalut jas kerjanya. Serta Johnny yang masih utuh dengan almamater sekolahnya. Sepersekian detik dua pasang manik mata itu bertemu. Tangan kanan Johnny melepaskan kungkungannya, ibu jarinya memberikan usapan lembut pada sudut bibir lelaki yang lebih tua.

" _Let me love you tonight_ "

"Hmmph.." Seketika Jaehyun membulatkan matanya dan meremat bahu lebar lelaki yang lebih muda. Johnny berhasil menyambar bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut namun terasa menuntut. Semakin lama, ciuman Johnny padanya semakin beringas.

Jaehyun benar benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang merasukinya. Dengan senang hati ia membuka mulutnya kala Johnny menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Meminta lebih. Perlahan Johnny dengan lancang menyelipkan tangan dinginnya ke dalam jas kerja yang dikenakan oleh Jaehyun.

Dengan reflek Jaehyun menurunkan cengkraman tangannya pada kedua bahu lebar tersebut. Berpindah untuk menahan satu tangan besar yang mulai nakal menjamah tubuhnya, mencegahnya agar tidak berbuat lebih. Namun semua terasa melemas saat salah satu tangan Johnny yang lain memainkan _nipple_ dibalik jasnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Jaehyun merasa dirinya begitu kacau. Sentuhan Johnny pada tubuhnya seakan membuatnya candu. Otak dan hatinya berbeda arah. Perlahan Jaehyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman panas itu semampunya. Kedua lidah itu saling bergulat dengan gerakan Johnny yang mendominasi. Jaehyun mulai melemas. Ia memukul dada bidang Johnny berkali kali meminta pasokan oksigen. Namun lelaki yang lebih muda itu seakan tak mengindahkan permohonannya. Ia terus menyecap bibirnya semakin ganas.

"Engh.." Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaehyun menjambak rambut lelaki yang lebih muda. Johnny pun melepaskan tautannya dan menggeram kesal. Tampaklah _saliva_ mereka yang masih terhubung.

Johnny terkekeh melihat pemandangan di depannya. Paras cantik yang memerah padam, dua belah bibir yang terbuka dan membengkak seksi, serta _sl_ _eepy eyes_ yang tengah menatapnya menggoda. Menantang _libido_ nya untuk berbuat lebih. Perlahan kedua tangan Johnny meremas pantat kenyal Jaehyun yang berhasil membuat sang empunya mendongak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan desahannya.

 _"Beautiful"_ Johnny mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menuju ranjang.

"John hentikan" Ketakutan kembali melanda Jaehyun saat dirasa Johnny membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang secara perlahan dan mengungkungnya. Melonggarkan dasi kerjanya. Melepasnya. Dan mengikatkan dasi itu pada kedua tangannya.

Johnny merengkuh tubuh kecil yang berada di bawahnya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher putih Jaehyun.

"Sepulang kerja masih tercium harum saja. Hmmhh..takkan kubiarkan orang lain menyecap aroma tubuhmu hyung hmmh.." Jaehyun merasakan sensasi aneh dan geli saat Johnny menggesekkan hidungnya dan mulai menjilat ceruk lehernya.

Jaehyun menggigit keras bibirnya. Ia belum siap mendengar suara menjijikkan yang berasal dari mulutnya. Johnny melepaskan kancing jas yang dikenakan oleh Jaehyun, sekaligus kancing kemeja sebagai pertahanan terakhir tubuh atasnya. Menampakkan dua gundukan dada berwarna _pin_ _k_ kemerahan. Jaehyun menutup kedua matanya terlampau malu.

"Hngh.." Lolos sudah satu desahan kecil dari mulut lelaki yang lebih tua tatkala Johnny mulai menghisap kuat _nipple_ kirinya. Sebelah tangan Johnny bermain pada _nipple_ kanan Jaehyun, memelintir dan mencubitnya gemas. Tanpa sadar Jaehyun melengkungkan punggungnya karena sensasi aneh pada kedua puting susunya. Membuat Johnny semakin beringas dalam menyecap daerah sekitar dua gundukan itu hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan disana. Johnny merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Ia mengambil _remote_ pendingin ruangan yang tak jauh dari mereka dan menyalakannya tanpa melepaskan kuluman mulutnya pada salah satu gundukan tersebut.

"J-Johnny!" Jaehyun memekik nyaring saat Johnny menggigit keras dada kirinya yang berisi. Meninggalkan segores luka disana. Jaehyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena kedua tangannya yang diikat kuat oleh dasi seragam kerjanya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggesekkan bagian selatan mereka berdua sebagai tanda perkenalan. Jaehyun menggeleng pelan dan beringsut menjauh. Namun dengan sigap Johnny menarik pinggangnya dan kembali mengungkungnya.

Lelaki dominan itu kembali mengendus, menjilat dan menghisap daerah sekitar dua gundukan dada Jaehyun yang berisi. Dengan terus menggesekkan bagian selatan mereka hingga kecepatan penuh. Tak lupa kedua tangan nakalnya yang meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal Jaehyun dibawah sana.

"Ahh.."

 _"Say my name, sweetheart"_

"J-John ngh.." Jaehyun menggelinjang indah di bawah kendali lelaki yang lebih muda. Seketika ia lupa akan dirinya. Lupa akan semua latar belakang lelaki yang sekarang tengah menyetubuhinya.

Johnny terkesiap saat merasakan kedua kaki jenjang melingkar sempurna pada pinggangnya. Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap gelap lelaki dibawahnya yang tengah memejamkan mata serta kedua pipinya yang tiada henti bersemu panas.

"Mulai menikmatinya hmm?" Perlahan Johnny melepas ikatan dasi yang melilit kedua tangan Jaehyun. Kedua tangan besarnya mulai menelanjangi tubuh lelaki dibawahnya. Membuang berbagai lembar pakaian itu ke sembarang tempat. Baik pakaian atas maupun pakaian bawah. Jaehyun benar benar tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya ketika merasakan udara dingin membelai tubuh telanjangnya.

Jaehyun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik ujung penisnya. Paras cantiknya semakin memerah padam kala melihat Johnny yang masih utuh dengan almamater sekolahnya sementara dirinya sudah telanjang dengan mulut lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengulum bagian privasinya.

"J-John!" Jaehyun memekik tertahan saat Johnny menghisap penisnya begitu kuat.

 _"Ahh..p-please.."_ Jaehyun meremas rambut Johnny yang tanpa sadar mendorong kepala itu untuk semakin dalam menghisapnya. Johnny menyeringai dalam kulumannya, ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh tubuh lelaki dalam keadaan sadar. Jauh lebih menggairahkan dari ekspetasinya.

 _"S-stop please hh..I'm close"_ Johnny merasakan penis itu berkedut dalam mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun memuntahkan laharnya pada mulut lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Ahh.."

Johnny menerimanya, namun tidak menelannya. Ia ingin menelan cairan cinta itu bersama Jaehyun. Johnny pun menyambar bibir lelaki yang lebih tua bersama cairan sperma Jaehyun yang membasahi kedua bibir mereka yang bertemu. Perlahan Jaehyun menelan sedikit demi sedikit cairan yang diberikan oleh Johnny pada mulutnya.

"Hngh..hh..hoek" Jaehyun muntah dalam ciumannya. Cairan sperma yang ia telan barusan menyembur rongga mulut lelaki yang lebih muda karena muntahannya. Tanpa merasa jijik Johnny menelan muntahan sperma itu dan berakhir dengan kecupan singkat pada bibir bengkak lelaki di bawahnya.

Bulu kuduk Jaehyun meremang seketika kala merasakan sesuatu membelai lubang analnya. Rintihan kecil mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan satu jari panjang Johnny yang menyelinap masuk. Berusaha merenggangkan liang rektumnya yang luar biasa ketat.

"A-awwh.." Rintihan lemah kembali terdengar ketika Johnny menambah satu jari lagi kedalam lubang lelaki yang tengah berbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Dengan reflek Jaehyun mencekal pergelangan tangan sang dominan. Berusaha menahannya agar tidak menyentuh lebih dalam daerah privasinya.

"Ngh..hiks" Jaehyun merasakan tangannya melemas seketika beriringan dengan tangisan kecil yang mulai membasahi sudut matanya. Melepaskan cengkraman itu pada pergelangan tangan yang lebih muda. Membiarkan Johnny menjamah lebih dalam bagian privasinya. Jaehyun menggelinjang pelan bersamaan dengan kedua jari Johnny yang mengobrak abrik isi tubuhnya terlampau berantakan.

"Ahh" Semburan cairan putih itu kini mengotori almamater yang Johnny kenakan. Jaehyun menatap sayu lelaki yang lebih dominan, mengatur kembali nafasnya diselingi air mata yang tak hentinya menetes.

"Hh..maafkan aku, akan kucuci seragammu besok" Johnny menggeleng. Persetan dengan seragamnya yang berselimutkan sperma. Ia melepas semua pakaiannya. Jaehyun memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu kala ia melihat pahatan tubuh sempurna lelaki di atasnya.

Johnny mengangkat salah satu kaki Jaehyun ke atas pundaknya. Membenamkan wajah tampannya mencium aroma tubuh itu melalui paha dalam lelaki yang lebih tua. Jaehyun bergidik seketika, nafas panas Johnny pada daerah itu membuatnya kembali dilanda oleh rasa takutnya. Walau sebelumnya, Jaehyun sangat menikmati sentuhan Johnny yang terlampau memanjakannya.

 _"Hmmh..I want you"_ Johnny memejamkan matanya menikmati semerbak wangi yang menggelitik indra penciumannya.

Jaehyun tetap menitikkan air matanya dan terus terisak dalam diam. Ia tak memiliki nyali untuk menatap mata elang dominannya.

 _"Hey..it's okay._ Jika kau belum siap maka aku tak akan melakukannya hyung" Johnny kembali mengungkung tubuh kecil itu dan mengecup dahi Jaehyun singkat. Tak lupa kedua tangan besarnya mengamit jari jari lentik lelaki di bawahnya.

Jaehyun menatap mata elang sang lelaki dominan dengan kedua mata _angelic_ nya yang berkaca kaca. Johnny menghapus lembut air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipi mulus lelaki di bawahnya.

"Hiks. _Tell me. Will you love me tomorrow? Like you love me tonight"_ Jaehyun benar benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang merasukinya. Yang ia inginkan adalah cinta tulus dari lelaki di atasnya, bukan cinta buta akan kesenangan _sex_ semata.

Jaehyun merasa sangat takut. Takut akan perasaannya. Ia terlalu berani jatuh pada seorang _street_ _gang_ yang selama ini ia takutkan. Seorang anak dari pimpinan tertinggi perusahaannya. Air mata terus menggenangi paras cantiknya.

Johnny menuntun salah satu tangan halus Jaehyun agar dapat menyentuh dada bidangnya.

 _"You can feel my heartbeat. I can hear this pair of heartbeats in tune in a beautiful melody"_

Jaehyun menitikkan air matanya semakin deras. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Jaehyun menjerit dalam hati selaras dengan air mata bahagia yang terus menetes.

 _"I"_ Johnny mengecup kening Jaehyun.

 _"Do"_ Turun mengecup hidungnya.

 _"Love"_ Mengecup kedua pipinya yang merona.

 _"You"_ Mengecup bibir mungilnya yang membengkak.

 _"Jung Jaehyun"_ Berakhir dengan kecupan hangat pada dua gundukan dada yang menjadi bagian favoritnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut pada lelakinya. Perlahan ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Johnny. Menarik halus tengkuk sang dominan dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Hingga satu lantunan kalimat Jaehyun kembali menguji _libido_ lelaki yang lebih muda.

 _"Love me till I'm getting hurt"_

 _"I do. Let's take it all the way"_

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Johnny meraup bibirnya sekali lagi. Membawa dua insan itu ke sesi ciuman panas mereka. Jaehyun semakin pasrah dalam ciumannya kala merasakan tangan besar menuntun kedua kaki jenjangnya agar melingkar sempurna pada pinggang lelaki di atasnya.

Ciuman mereka semakin beringas dengan lidah yang membelit. Jari jari lentik Jaehyun tak hentinya memainkan surai coklat lelakinya. Hingga belaian lembut pada surai itu berubah menjadi rematan keras kala merasakan sesuatu mulai merobek liang rektumnya secara perlahan.

"Ngh..hiks" Jaehyun menangis dalam ciumannya. Johnny menggigit gemas bibir lelaki di bawahnya, melumatnya agar tangisan Jaehyun dapat teredam dalam ciumannya. Tak lupa Johnny terus melesakkan secara perlahan penisnya ke dalam lubang ketat yang serasa menjepitnya sempurna.

Jaehyun hampir saja menjerit jika saja Johnny tidak meraup lebih dalam rongga mulutnya. Kejantanan Johnny seakan membelah tubuhnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu melepas tautannya. Menatap paras cantik lelaki di bawahnya yang masih menahan sakit karena ukuran miliknya. Memberikan waktu pada Jaehyun sejenak sebelum menusuknya lebih dalam.

Johnny bernafas lega ketika ia tidak menemukan cairan darah yang menetes keluar dari lubang lelaki cantik di bawahnya.

 _"M-move"_ Johnny perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan namun pasti.

Rintihan lemah kembali terdengar seperti rengekan terlampau manja. Membuat _libido_ Johnny semakin gencar menggenjotnya lebih dalam.

"Ngh..hiks, sakit.." Jaehyun meremat punggung lelakinya begitu erat.

Genjotan Johnny yang kian brutal membuat tubuh ringkih di bawahnya tersentak pasrah di atas ranjang. Kedua tangan Jaehyun terkulai lemas tak mampu mengalung sempurna pada leher lelakinya. Membirkan tangan itu menganggur di atas ranjang yang berdecit. Kejantanan Johnny yang menusuk titik prostatnya seakan dapat menghancurkan organ dalamnya saat itu juga.

"Hngh..John hh.." Desahan lemah Jaehyun bagai bahan bakar lelaki di atasnya untuk terus menumbuknya lebih brutal dan menyakitkan. Jaehyun merintih menahan perih kala dirasa lubangnya semakin becek dan terasa lecet karena liang rektumnya yang dipaksa membuka lebar. Namun semua tertutupi oleh kabut kenikmatan yang mana Johnny mulai memberikan berbagai sentuhan liar pada tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ahh..John _I wanna ahh.."_ Jaehyun terlebih dahulu mencapai puncak orgasme nya. Cairannya membasahi lekuk otot yang terbentuk sempurna pada perut lelaki di atasnya. Jaehyun benar benar lelah. Sementara Johnny masih terus bersikukuh menghantam prostatnya berulang kali. Tubuh Jaehyun terasa lebih sensitif setelah mengejar kabut klimaksnya.

Lubangnya yang berkedut hebat seakan memijat dan menjepit lebih dalam kejantanan Johnny pada tubuhnya.

 _"Arghh..it's getting tighter than ever"_ Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggeram rendah. Desahan lemah Jaehyun serta berbagai tusukan yang terdengar becek mengiringi sunyinya malam itu.

Johnny merasakan penisnya yang mulai berkedut. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya pada lubang lelaki di bawahnya. Membuat Jaehyun melengguh kecewa merasakan liangnya yang mendadak kosong. Johnny menuntun kejantanannya ke hadapan Jaehyun.

 _"Suck it"_ Jaehyun mengangguk lemah, ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya yang terasa kelu. Namun belum sampai lidahnya menyentuh ujung penis itu, dengan brutal Johnny mengocok miliknya sendiri dengan kecepatan penuh. Hingga cairan sperma itu menyembur dan mengotori paras cantik lelaki di bawahnya. Di samping itu Johnny juga menyemburkan cairannya ke atas dua gundukan dada Jaehyun yang berisi.

Dengan gerakan cepat Johnny mengungkung tubuh kecil itu dan menjilat semua cairannya di wajah Jaehyun. Tak lupa lidahnya juga menyapu cairannya sendiri di atas dua gundukan dada favoritnya. Menghisapnya lembut dan menelan semua cairan itu hingga bersih.

 _"Thanks for tonight, princess"_ Johnny mengecup bibir merekah itu sekilas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaehyun.

Johnny merasakan jari jari lentik bermain pada lekuk otot perut juga dada bidangnya. Johnny menatap lelaki di sampingnya dan terkekeh geli.

"Kau boleh memilikinya. Tidurlah" Ujar Johnny seraya menepuk nepuk dada bidangnya. Jaehyun tersenyum lembut lalu ia beringsut untuk tidur dengan posisi tubuhnya telungkup menindih lelaki dominannya.

"Tidak apa apa aku tidur menindihmu? Aku berat John" Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan pandangan khawatir. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu hanya terkekeh dan mengecup lembut kening lelaki cantik di atasnya.

Tangan kanannya menarik kepala belakang Jaehyun agar bersandar nyaman pada dada bidangnya. Lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang ramping lelaki yang kini tertidur di atasnya. Dengan nakal Johnny mencuri kesempatan meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal itu dan lengguhan pun kembali terdengar. Johnny terkekeh mendengarnya. Kedua kaki mereka saling membelit membawa dua insan itu untuk bertemu dalam mimpi indahnya.

 _"Good night. My barbie boy"_ Tanpa Johnny sadari Jaehyun tengah memajukan bibirnya imut bersamaan dengan pukulan ringan pada dada bidang yang menjadi bantal tidurnya. Namun tetap tak memudarkan warna merah pada kedua pipi manisnya.

Jaehyun menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang lelaki di bawahnya. Ia dapat mendengar degup jantung Johnny seirama dengan miliknya. Dada bidang yang menahan kepala Jaehyun itu naik turun bernafas dengan konstan. Jaehyun tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar sebuah dengkuran halus berasal dari lelaki yang lebih muda.

 _"Good night. Johnny"_

 **TBC**

 **Clove sampe bosen naenanya kelamaan ih gua ngetik tuh pasang wajah flat campur freaky2 gmn gtu, ini kapan selesainya? Itu yg ada dlm benak gua wkwk tp moga aja readers suka ini fic M abal2**

 **Sorry buat Mark yg gua bikin ngenes disini, emang sengaja bikin itu kapel jd complicated hehe**

 **Review please~**


	4. chapter 4

Perlahan Johnny membuka kedua matanya. Pandangannya masih setengah kabur akibat rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Ia juga merasa lelaki yang tengah tidur menindihnya memiliki berat badan yang lebih ringan dibanding semalam.

 _"Hoahm..morning, sweetheart"_ Johnny mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali membiasakan intensitas cahaya pagi yang masuk. Seketika ia terkejut kala mengetahui bukan sosok Jaehyun lah yang tengah tidur menindihnya, melainkan sebuah guling.

Johnny beranjak bangkit dari ranjang, ia menyeringai ketika mendapati sprei ranjang itu kotor akan berbagai cairan sperma yang mengering akibat seks semalam. Ia juga tersenyum bangga mendapati dirinya telah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jaehyun pada malam itu dan kini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Johnny memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma sedap yang menggelitik indra penciumannya. Ia membiarkan dada bidangnya terekspos dengan sekedar mengenakan celana _jersey_ , setelahnya ia beranjak untuk menggosok gigi dan berlalu mengikuti sumber aroma tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari dapur.

Rupanya Jaehyun tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Johnny menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dapur mengamati tiap pergerakan lelaki berparas malaikat tersebut. Johnny merasa iba melihat lelaki itu berjalan sedikit tertatih diiringi dengan rintihan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya.

Johnny berjalan mendekati Jaehyun yang sama sekali belum menyadari keberadaannya. Perlahan Johnny melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping lelaki berlesung pipi itu dari belakang.

Jaehyun sedikit terlonjak kala mendapati dua lengan kekar yang tiba tiba mendekapnya erat. Johnny mengecup pipi dan leher pemuda manis itu singkat. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu tersenyum malu. Ia lepas dari aktivitasnya memotong berbagai sayuran mentah, beralih dengan genggaman lembut pada kedua tangan besar Johnny yang tengah memeluknya.

 _"Morning, baby"_ Sapa Jaehyun seraya menyampingkan pandangannya dan mengecup sekilas pahatan pipi tegas kekasihnya. Johnny hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher lelaki yang lebih tua untuk menghirup aroma manis tubuh itu dalam dalam.

"Katakan siapa peraih orgasme terbanyak semalam?"

"Johnny!" Jaehyun menyikut abs telanjang lelakinya. Sementara Johnny hanya terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

 _"Did it hurt_ _? I can carry you wherever you want"_

"Aku berat, sayang"

"Kau meremehkan kekuatanku hyung? Lihat ini."

"J-John!" Jaehyun memekik tertahan ketika Johnny menggendong tubuh rampingnya seperti gaya _bridal carry._ Lelaki 18 tahun itu hanya terkekeh kala merasakan dua lengan Jaehyun yang reflek melingkar di kedua bahu lebarnya.

 _"How? Still doubt my muscles?_ Menggagahimu 10 ronde pun akan kulakukan jika kau masih meragukan kekuatanku."

 _"Baby.._!" Jaehyun memukul cukup keras dada bidang telanjang lelakinya yang bagi Johnny tidak sakit sama sekali.

 _Tap tap tap_

"Sayang, aku belum selesai membuat sarapan.." Ujar Jaehyun yang terdengar seperti rengekan kala Johnny menggendong tubuhnya menuju ruang tengah. Johnny tak mengindahkan rengekan kekasihnya yang kian lama terlampau manja.

Johnny mendudukkan Jaehyun di sofa dengan hati hati lalu berlutut di hadapan lelaki 24 tahun tersebut. Johnny meraih punggung tangan lembut kekasihnya.

 _Cup_

Cukup lama Johnny menempelkan bibirnya pada punggung tangan kanan kekasihnya hingga membuat sang empunya merona karena malu. Hanya saja, Jaehyun belum terbiasa dengan Johnny yang selalu memperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Ditambah lagi dengan pahatan sempurna tubuh bagian atas Johnny yang terekspos membuat jantung Jaehyun terus berdegup begitu menyenangkan.

Kini Johnny melepas kecupannya beralih dengan menatap sepasang manik mata menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Hyung, kau tetap bekerja hari ini?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi, dilihat dari cara berjalanmu aku meragukan hal itu"

 _"I'm okay_ _, baby.."_ Ujar Jaehyun lembut seraya memainkan surai halus kekasihnya. Johnny menggeleng lalu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan duduk disamping lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Kuantar ke kantor"

"T-tapi hmph.." Belum selesai Jaehyun melanjutkan kalimatnya Johnny terlebih dahulu melumat lembut bibirnya tanpa aba aba.

Johnny terus menyecap tiap sudut benda kenyal berwarna _pink_ itu sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Jaehyun agar tautan mereka tidak terlepas.

"Ngh.." Jaehyun meremat kedua _bicep_ Johnny yang tidak berbalut kain apapun.

Sementara sebelah tangan Johnny meraih pinggang ramping kekasihnya dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke atas pangkuannya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Sesekali lidah mereka bertemu dengan gerakan Jaehyun yang malu malu, membuat Johnny terus menjamah bibir itu lebih beringas dari sebelumnya.

Rematan lembut jari jari lentik Jaehyun pada _bicep_ sesekali berpindah pada bahu lebar Johnny membuat lelaki yang lebih muda itu semakin memanas. Jaehyun merasa pikirannya kosong seketika, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melengguh dan meremat kedua bahu lebar kekasihnya.

Johnny merasakan air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya sama halnya dengan Jaehyun. Johnny memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan diselingi dengan suara kecipak yang sesekali terdengar lirih. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

Johnny sedikit menggeram rendah saat dirasa jari jari lentik Jaehyun meremat _bicep_ telanjangnya lebih keras dan terus memukul bahu lebarnya berulang kali. Sepertinya Jaehyun benar benar membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

Dengan terpaksa Johnny melepas tautannya, seketika Jaehyun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah padam seraya mengambil pasokan oksigen dengan serakah.

"Kondisimu benar benar membuatku khawatir hyung. Biarkan aku mengantar dan menemanimu bekerja hari ini" Ujar Johnny protektif. Tanpa mengangkat pandangannya Jaehyun mengangguk perlahan.

 _"Great._ Mmm..hyung, aku ingin melakukan _morning hobby_ bersamamu."

"Astaga, aku tidak bisa bermain _hobby._ Bagaimana jika kita _cardio_ pagi saja?"

"Tidak mau." Johnny menggeleng dengan rengekan yang terdengar layaknya anak kecil. Jaehyun nampak berpikir.

"B-baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengangkat _barbell_ yang terlalu berat."

Mendengar itu Johnny hanya terkekeh geli.

"Aku ingin melakukan _morning hobby_ bersamamu. Maksudku, bersamamu. Kau hanya menemaniku. Lebih tepatnya, kau yang akan menjadi _barbell_ ku."

 _"What the heck is this?_ Tidak lucu John."

" _Oh c'mon.._ aku hanya ingin menguji seberapa jauh _workout_ yang telah kucapai. Lagipula kau tidak cukup berat bagiku." Johnny mendudukkan tubuh kecil Jaehyun yang sebelumnya berada di pangkuannya kini duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Ayo,hyung" Johnny berdiri dari duduknya seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Jaehyun untuk berdiri.

"Ssh..a-awh" Jaehyun merintih lemah kala ia diseret untuk berjalan dengan lelaki yang lebih muda. Mendadak lubang analnya terasa perih. Mendengar itu, Johnny menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati paras malaikat kekasihnya yang tengah menahan sakit. Seketika Johnny terkejut seraya menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh! Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku lupa jika kau kesusahan dalam berjalan. Kemarilah."

Johnny merengkuh punggung Jaehyun dengan lengan kirinya, sementara lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekuk kedua lutut kekasihnya yang pada akhirnya Jaehyun kembali lagi dalam gendongan lelakinya.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar kekasihnya. Menghirup aroma maskulin itu bersamaan dengan rona merah pada pipinya mengingat jantungnya yang terus berdegup kecanduan.

 _Tap tap tap_

Sesampainya di ruang _hobby_ Johnny menurunkan tubuh kekasihnya penuh perhatian. Lelaki berparas malaikat itu mengerutkan keningnya kala mendapati kekasihnya berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku."

Terdengar tawa ringan berasal dari mulut lelaki yang lebih tua sebelum ia menuruti perintah yang lebih muda.

"J-John astaga!" Terlampau kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki dominannya.

Johnny benar benar melakukannya. Ia membentuk sudut 45 derajat antara kepala dengan lantai ruang _hobby._ Sementara kedua kaki jenjangnya ia sandarkan pada kepala _bench_. Tak lupa dengan tubuh Jaehyun di atas punggungnya. Benar sekali. Johnny hendak melakukan _wide grip_ _push up_ dengan beban tubuh lelaki berlesung pipi itu menindihnya. Jaehyun nampak ketakutan dengan posisi kepalanya yang lebih rendah dibanding kedua kakinya. Dengan reflek ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada dada bidang lelakinya dari belakang. Membentuk tanda silang pada dada telanjang Johnny yang kian lama makin mengerat.

 _"1..2..3.._ _4..5.."_

Johnny mulai mengangkat dan menahan tubuhnya seiring dengan angka yang ia hitung. Jaehyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya seraya terus mengikat dada bidang lelakinya dengan kedua lengan putihnya. Johnny terus saja melakukan _push up_ hingga pada hitungan ke 70 ia mulai berkeringat. _Wide grip push up_ dengan posisi kaki lebih tinggi dari kepala jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding _push up_ biasa. Namun dengan tambahan beban tubuh Jaehyun di punggungnya tak membuat lelaki yang lebih muda itu merasa cepat lelah.

 _"99..100..101..102.."_ Gerakan Johnny mulai melambat. Tubuh atasnya yang telanjang itu mengkilap karena keringatnya. Begitupun dengan kedua lengan Jaehyun yang bersinggungan langsung dengan dada bidang itu kini basah akan keringat lelakinya.

Jaehyun membuka matanya kala dirasa gerakan Johnny sedikit bergetar, seketika ia terpana menatap otot punggung kekasihnya yang mengeras, lekukan itu menghasilkan lipatan maskulin pada tulang rusuknya kala Johnny sedang pada posisi _plank press._

 _"Enough baby."_ Perintah Jaehyun dengan lembut.

Johnny tersenyum tipis mendengar suara berat yang terasa halus memasuki kedua indra pendengarannya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu terus bergerak dengan gerakan yang lambat. Ingin sedikit bermain main dengan kekasihnya.

 _"Baby, stop"_ Kini salah satu tangan Jaehyun ia gunakan untuk memainkan surai lelakinya yang terasa basah akan keringat.

Pada akhirnya Johnny berhenti melakukan _wide grip push up._ Sementara Jaehyun turun dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hhhh.." Johnny bernafas panjang melepas lelah dalam posisinya kini telentang menampakkan dada bidang telanjangnya yang naik turun dengan berantakan.

Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menampakkan dua lesung pipi manisnya. Jemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengusap keringat yang menempel pada lekuk otot perut juga dada bidang lelakinya.

 _"Come here, love"_ Ujar Johnny seraya merentangkan salah satu _bicep_ nya. Memberikan kode pada lelaki yang lebih tua untuk tidur disampingnya dengan bantal lengannya.

Jaehyun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh lelakinya. Tanpa merasa jijik, ia tidak menghiraukan keringat Johnny yang menempel pada pipinya. Sejenak Jaehyun lupa akan kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan di pagi hari kala Johnny memeluk bahu sempitnya begitu mesra. Sebelum ketukan jarum jam dinding membangunkan kesadarannya.

"John! Bangun sekarang juga." Jaehyun beranjak untuk berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan besar kekasihnya.

"Hmmh..kenapa kau tiba tiba seperti ini hyung?"

"Johnny astaga, aku belum selesai memasak semua karenamu. Aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan sarapan. Ayo bangun."

 _"Gosh.._ hyung hari ini hari libur, aku bisa menunda sarapanku"

"Hari liburmu bukanlah hari liburku John, aku masih ada jadwal kerja hari ini. Bukankah sebelumnya kau berjanji akan mengantarku ke kantor? Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap." Jaehyun mulai mengoceh seraya terus berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

"Ssh..diamlah sebentar."

Mendengar itu, Jaehyun melepas cengkramannya pada tangan lelakinya dan beranjak untuk mengambil _barbell_ seberat 5 kg.

"Segera mandi atau _barbell_ ini mendarat bebas di kepalamu."

Seketika Johnny membulatkan matanya terkejut walau ia tahu benar bahwa Jaehyun tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Benar juga. Johnny lupa jika lelaki berlesung pipi itu memiliki tingkat kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Jaehyun akan bersikap tegas dan berwibawa jika sudah menyangkut tentang pentingnya kesehatan. Astaga, mengapa Johnny benar benar lupa akan hal itu. Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Jung Jaehyun yang selalu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya karena Johnny yang terus menggodanya. Jung Jaehyun yang merengek manja karena sifat protektif Johnny padanya.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan bersiap. Tapi dengan syarat."

Kini Johnny berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati lelaki berlesung pipi tersebut. Sementara Jaehyun memundurkan langkahnya hingga punggung itu bertatapan dengan dinding ruang _hobby_. Berakhir dengan Johnny yang mengurung tubuh Jaehyun dengan kedua lengan maskulinnya.

"J-Johnny." Jaehyun hanya bisa meremat _barbell_ 5 kg itu dengan kedua tangan halusnya dikala dada bidang lelakinya mulai menghimpit tubuh kecilnya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu berbisik _seductive._

"Mandilah bersamaku. Dan kau harus memandikanku."

~o0o~

 _Ting tong.._

Suara bel memecah keheningan rumah bernuansa _vintage_ seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun. Pemuda itu beranjak membuka pintu dan sontak saja ia terkejut.

 _Cklek_

"Hai Mark."

"T-Taeyongie hyung!?" Dengan cepat Mark kembali menutup pintunya, namun Taeyong tak kalah cepat darinya untuk menahan.

 _"Wait, Mark!_ _Markie please, let me come in.."_ Pada akhirnya Taeyong berhasil memasuki rumah itu dengan paksa yang menimbulkan debaman keras pintu sang tuan rumah.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk bertemu mata dengan yang lebih tua. Taeyong menarik nafasnya panjang seraya ikut mendudukkan dirinya bersebelahan dengan Mark.

 _"I am sorry."_ Hanya itulah kalimat yang dapat Taeyong ucapkan.

 _"For what?"_

 _"Anything, ah. I mean, everything."_

Mark hanya diam. Ia terus memalingkan wajahnya dari lelaki bersurai _pegasus_ tersebut.

 _"Mark, look at me."_

Tetap sama. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya malas.

"Hyung. Jika kau datang kesini bermaksud untuk meminta maaf, maka sama halnya denganku."

"Huh?"

"Aku juga meminta maaf."

"Atas?"

"Atas telah memilihmu. _Can we just break up?_ "

Kedua mata sang dominan pun membola.

 _"NO! We can't, please..oh my.."_ Taeyong merasa disinilah sisi terlemahnya mulai muncul.

 _"So far, it seems you don't need my presence anymore."_

 _"N-no, I need you.."_ Terdengar nada bergetar dari lelaki yang lebih tua. Tanpa Taeyong sadari, Mark tengah menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman dibalik wajahnya yang tengah berpaling.

 _"Markie, I need you because I do love you_ _. I, I just-"_ Lolos sudah satu bulir air mata dari lelaki yang lebih tua.

Memang Mark akui, Taeyong adalah lelaki cengeng yang hanya bisa menampakkan sebuah tindakan bila menyangkut tentang percintaan. Jika mereka berdua tengah berkencan, sikap romantisnya pada Mark menjurus pada perlakuan manis dibanding perkataan. Taeyong sangat lemah dalam berkata kata indah pada kekasihnya.

Sama halnya dengan sekarang, tumpahan air matanya mewakili semua yang ia ucapkan dalam hatinya. Taeyong juga sering merasa tidak peka dengan perasaan kekasihnya. Hal itu adalah kelemahannya. Namun dengan senang hati Mark menerima semua kelemahan kekasihnya. Mark akui, ia lebih suka tipe lelaki seperti Taeyong yang selalu bermodalkan tindakan dibanding perkataan.

"Hiks." Taeyong hanya bisa menundukkan paras tampannya dikala lelaki yang lebih muda kini tengah menatapnya.

 _"Aaww..my little pony don't cry.."_ Mark membawa lelaki tampan itu dalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggung lebar itu menenangkannya. Selang beberapa saat, tangisan lelaki bersurai kelabu bernuansa _sea foam_ itu pun mereda.

"Disaat seperti ini, kau lucu sekali hyung. Matamu sembab dan hidungmu memerah." Mark mencolek hidung kekasihnya genit.

"Puas telah membuatku menangis seperti ini?"

"Apa kau merasa kehadiranku ini melecehkan harga dirimu? Karena jika dilihat lihat, sisi lemahmu hanya terlihat di hadapan mataku saja. Di sekolah maupun di kalangan teman teman, kau terlihat keren dan tidak sedikitpun pernah meneteskan satu bulir air mata di hadapan mereka."

Mendengar itu, Taeyong tidak membalas ucapan Mark. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali memeluk tubuh hangat kekasihnya.

Taeyong akui, setangguh apapun dirinya diluar sana, ia juga akan jatuh. Hanya sosok kekasihnya yang mengerti dan menerima semua keadaannya. Biarlah ia terlihat lemah di depan Mark. Taeyong rasa hal itu tidak perlu dipedulikan.

~o0o~

Waktu tak berhenti, kedekatan Johnny dan Jaehyun jauh dari kata meluntur. Saling melengkapi antara satu dengan yang lain. Adakalanya mereka saling berbeda pendapat, tidak jarang Johnny yang selalu membentak Jaehyun dan lelaki berlesung pipi itu pun menangis di hadapan kekasihnya. Begitu pun sebaliknya, Jaehyun yang meninggikan suara beratnya bersamaan dengan air mata yang tiada henti mengalir di kedua pipi manisnya, sementara Johnny hanya menunduk sarat akan penyesalan sesekali ia menerima berbagai pukulan ringan pada dada bidangnya yang memang pantas ia dapatkan hasil dari semua kebodohannya. Namun, hal tersebut tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Berakhir dengan pelukan hangat dan ucapan _'I am sorry', 'I do love you'_ , dan sebagainya teralun indah sejauh dua pasang indra itu mendengar.

~o0o~

"Johnny? Ah disini kau rupanya."

"Kemarilah hyung" Kedua mata Johnny nampak berbinar kala mendapati sosok lelaki yang lebih tua telah berpulang dari kerja.

 _"Uh..I'm not really good at swimming._ Dan satu lagi, berenang pada malam hari sangatlah tidak baik untuk kesehatan tulangmu."

Mendengar itu, yang lebih muda hanya mencebik kekanakan.

"Kalau begitu, tolonglah aku."

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya kesal, namun setelahnya ia menyambutnya dengan meraih pergelangan tangan lelakinya. Bermaksud untuk menariknya naik dari kolam renang.

Lagi lagi Jaehyun tidak dapat memegang kendali akan detak jantungnya kala mendapati dirinya kini berdiri berhadapan dengan yang lebih muda. Tidak berhenti Jaehyun terpana akan lekuk otot torso kekasihnya yang basah terbiaskan oleh sinar lampu malam.

"A-akan kuambilkan handuk." Lelaki berlesung pipi itu hendak berbalik sebelum dua lengan kekar menarik tubuh kecilnya kedalam dekapan yang lebih muda.

"Aaahhhhh!!!"

 _Byuuurr_

"John kau gila! Lihat seragam kerjaku basah karenamu!"

Sebelumnya, Johnny memang sengaja untuk mendekap tubuh kecil itu dan menjatuhkan dirinya kembali kedalam kolam renang yang terletak pada halaman belakang rumah bak istananya.

Johnny tersenyum geli merasakan dua lengan Jaehyun yang seketika mengalung pada lehernya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu pun melingkarkan dua lengan atletisnya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku melakukannya dengan sengaja."

"Issh.." Jaehyun mencubit cukup keras salah satu _bicep_ lelakinya dengan ringisan kecil sebagai responnya.

"Hyung, tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan apartemenmu dan menetap disini?"

"Mmm..entahlah, bahkan aku tak mengingatnya. Jika saja ayahmu telah kembali dari undangan _event_ itu, aku juga harus kembali bekerja seperti biasanya."

"Itu berarti akan ada sedikit peluang kau bisa menemuiku."

Entah itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan. Mendengarnya, Jaehyun mengambil nafas berat.

"Johnny, bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?"

"Tapi hyung, aku-"

 _Cup_

Cukup lama lelaki berparas malaikat itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Johnny yang kini mulai terasa dingin. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat dikala Jaehyun melepasnya.

"Biarkan semuanya berjalan perlahan John. Aku tidak tahu kedepannya akan seperti apa. Lebih jelasnya, aku tidak ingin kau membahasnya."

Tentu saja Jaehyun tidak ingin membahas sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Ia paham betul jika perbuatannya ini benar benar menjadi permasalahan besar. Menjadi kekasih anak atasannya sendiri. Jaehyun rela harga dirinya jatuh di depan Sehun akan hal ini. Tapi nanti, biarlah ia menikmati kasih sayang yang Johnny berikan padanya saat ini.

"Hmmph.." Kembali seperti ini. Dimana Jaehyun hanya bisa mengeluarkan lenguhan halus kala Johnny mulai menguasainya. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas dan liar.

 _Sret_

"John mmh!" Jaehyun tersentak dalam ciumannya kala mendapati pakaian atasnya terlepas begitu saja. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu kian mengeratkan pelukannya pada yang lebih muda. Berusaha untuk menangkal dinginnya air kolam renang yang seketika menggigit kulit putihnya.

Ciuman Johnny turun pada ulu nadi kekasihnya. Menghisap kuat titik sensitif tersebut hingga timbulah desahan erotis yang begitu menguji birahinya.

"Nghh, J-Johnh.."

 _"Yes baby say my name."_

Johnny menggeram rendah saat dirasa rematan lembut jari jari lentik kekasihnya pada bahu kokohnya sekali kali berpindah pada kedua _biceps_ maskulinnya. Dua lengan kekar itu bekerja sebagaimana mestinya, menelanjangi tubuh Jaehyun bersamaan dengan _libido_ nya yang tidak berhenti merengek untuk dilayani.

 _Sret_

"John ngh, astaga!" Seketika Jaehyun membulatkan kedua mata sayunya kala dirinya kini benar benar telanjang dalam dekapan lelakinya.

Johnny membuang pakaian itu ke sembarang tempat. Dimana terdapat beberapa lembar pakaian atas yang dibiarkan mengambang di sisi lain kolam renang, maupun pakaian bawah yang ia biarkan tergeletak di bibir kolam renang.

"Aku rasa, kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya hyung. Biarkan aku yang menjadi pakaianmu malam ini."

Jaehyun yang mengerti maksud dari Johnny hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya pada bahu lebar lelakinya. Sementara Johhny mulai melepas celana renangnya sebagai pertahanan pertama dan terakhirnya.

"Engh.." Jaehyun menyamankan sandaran kepalanya saat dirasa kemaluannya bergesekan dengan milik Johnny yang kian mengeras di bawah sana.

Lidah Johnny kembali memberikan gigitan pada ceruk leher lelaki yang lebih tua. Menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat hingga menimbulkan beberapa jejak merah keunguan disana.

 _"Look at me."_ Johnny menggeram seraya menarik helaian rambut kekasihnya yang sebelumnya bersandar mesra pada bahunya kini dipaksa untuk menatap manik mata elangnya. Sementara Jaehyun hanya merintih pelan sebagai responnya.

"Tidak baik bercinta di kolam renang bukan begitu?"

Bahkan Johnny berhasil menirukan nada dan gaya bicara Jaehyun ketika sedang menegur lelaki 18 tahun tersebut. Jaehyun hanya diam, ia merasakan tarikan buku buku jari Johnny terlampau kuat pada surai lembutnya.

"S-sakit John."

"Bercinta di kolam renang akan mengganggu kesehatanmu. Apalagi jika cairan spermaku bercampur dengan air klorin untuk menghamilimu."

Jaehyun menggeleng pelan. Ia paham betul bahwa Johnny tengah meracau. Jaehyun berpikir mungkin sebelum ia berpulang dari kerja, kekasihnya itu tengah mendapati sebuah masalah. Memang seperti itulah ketika Johnny sedang dilanda oleh masalah, berakhir dengan perlakuan seks hebat yang diberikan padanya. Selalu haus akan darah tubuh ranumnya. Setelahnya Jaehyun sudah tidak dapat mengingat apa saja memori yang berada dalam otaknya. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu hanya berharap ia selamat setelah ini. Setelah Johnny berhasil membawa tubuhnya naik meninggalkan area kolam renang.

[Skip]

"Ahh.."

 _"Moan louder!"_ Tidak berhenti Johnny menusukkan kejantanannya pada lubang ketat kekasihnya yang mana semakin lama kian brutal sarat akan kenikmatan.

Johnny mengecilkan aliran _shower_ yang membasahi kedua tubuh telanjang mereka. Sementara tubuh sintal Jaehyun hanya tersentak pasrah pada tumpuan dinding kamar mandi. Sesekali rintihan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya yang tidak lagi suci hanya untuk kekasih mudanya.

"A-ahh..engh.." Jaehyun merasakan kedua kakinya melemas seketika terlepas dari klimaksnya yang ketiga. Tubuhnya merosot jika saja lelaki di belakangnya tidak menahan pinggang rampingnya.

 _"J-John, ngh..please.."_ Tubuh Jaehyun terasa lebih sensitif dua kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya.

Yang mana Johnny terus bersikukuh menghujam daerah privasinya kian kepayahan. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda tanda dirinya akan tumbang dalam pencapaian. Johnny mengalihkan pandangan Jaehyun agar menoleh ke belakang. Melumat bibir itu bersamaan dengan nafsu di dalamnya. Tampaklah paras cantik kekasihnya itu memerah padam berselimut kabut kenikmatan yang melandanya. Membuat tubuh yang lebih muda itu kian memanas dari sebelumnya.

Untuk sementara Johnny menghentikan genjotannya setelah mematikan guyuran _shower_. Tanpa melepas penisnya pada Jaehyun, Johnny mengangkat salah satu kaki jenjang kekasihnya. Membalik tubuh Jaehyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Lalu membopong tubuh kecil itu dan menidurkannya pada bangku mandi. Setelahnya, Johnny mengangkat kaki kanan Jaehyun agar menekuk pada bahu lebarnya, sehingga posisi Jaehyun kali ini tidur dalam posisi miring. Tanpa aba aba, Johnny kembali menumbuk lubang ketat itu sekali dalam hentakan kasar.

"Aaahh..engh..ngh.." Jaehyun kembali mendesah cukup keras karena tusukan Johnny pada lubangnya yang seakan akan dapat menembus organ dalamnya saat itu juga.

Tubuh Jaehyun mengejang kecil bersamaan dengan Johnny yang sesekali menghujam titik prostatnya. Sayup sayup pandangan Jaehyun mengabur, bahkan lelaki yang tengah menggagahinya kali ini masih begitu kuat untuk menghancurkannya sekali lagi, Jaehyun menyerah pada Johnny. Ia tidak tahu akan sampai kapan lelaki yang lebih muda itu akan terus menggagahinya seperti ini, Jaehyun benar benar lelah. Sementara Johnny masih belum mendapatkan klimaksnya yang akan datang entah kapan.

"Nngh..Johnny..ahh..lelah.."

 _"Wait for me, sweetheart"_ Kini Johnny menaiki bangku mandi tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Jaehyun ke atas pangkuannya. Memeluk tubuh ringkih itu seraya terus mendapatkan pelayanan di bawah sana.

"Ahh..hh.."

 _"Aargh..I am close, baby"_

Tanpa Johnny sadari, Jaehyun terlebih dahulu menyandarkan paras cantiknya pada bahu kokoh lelakinya. Benar sekali, Jaehyun pingsan dalam kuasa lelaki yang lebih muda. Hingga tiga tusukan terakhir, Johnny berhasil mendapatkan satu puncak kenikmatannya.

"Ahh..Jaehyun.." Bahkan Johnny lupa bagaimana cara ia menyebut embel embel _'hyung'_ pada lelaki yang kini tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

 _"That was great. Thanks for tonight, princess"_ Dikala Johnny ingin mencium kening kekasihnya, sontak ia terkejut karena Jaehyun telah tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

"Astaga, h-hyung!"

Sesegera mungkin Johnny melepaskan penisnya secara perlahan pada lubang kekasihnya. Membersihkan cairan spermanya yang melekat pada bibir lubang anal kekasihnya. Membungkus tubuh telanjang itu dengan handuk dan menggendongnya menuju kamar. Berakhir dengan Johnny yang menidurkan tubuh Jaehyun yang tanpa busana itu dan menutupinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Maafkan aku hyung" Cukup lama Johnny mengecup kening kekasihnya sarat akan kasih sayang di dalamnya. Johnny pun melepas ciumannya, ia beranjak untuk meninggikan suhu _AC_ agar Jaehyun tidak terlalu kedinginan karena hanya berbekal selimut sebagai pakaiannya. Setelahnya tidak ada benang satupun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Johnny mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian di lemari, mengenakannya asal dan beranjak menuju keluar kamar.

 _Cklek_

Setelah menutup pintu kamar kekasihnya, Johnny berhasil dibuat tertegun dengan pintu ruang depannya yang terbuka. Ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke ruang depan dan mendapati mobil mewah ayahnya terparkir rapi di halaman depan rumahnya.

 _"Daddy..?"_ Johnny berusaha mengecek keadaan dalam mobil melalui jendela. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan sosok ayahnya di dalam sana. Lelaki jangkung itu pun beranjak kembali menuju ke dalam rumah bak istananya.

 _Drap drap drap_

 _"D-dad?!"_

 _Plakk_

Sontak saja pandangan Johnny terlempar ke samping. Satu tamparan yang tidak main main berhasil mendarat panas pada pipi kirinya.

"Aku melihat semuanya, sayang. Rupanya jagoanku ini telah beranjak dewasa" Terdengar dari nada Sehun yang tengah menekankan pada kata 'sayang' untuk lelaki di hadapannya. Sementara Johnny hanya menatap ayahnya itu penuh dengan keterkejutan dan kebingungan di waktu yang bersamaan.

 _"Follow me. Bed time for me"_ Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangan anaknya itu terlampau erat dan menyakitkan, lalu menyeret tubuh jangkung itu menuju suatu kamar asalkan bukan kamar dimana Jaehyun berada dalam tidurnya.

 _"N-noo, dad please.."_ Kini Johnny kembali pada kesan remajanya, ia yang selalu merengek dikala mendapatkan hukuman dari orang tuanya.

 _Blam_

 _Brukk_

 _"Aaw..it hurts"_ Johnny merasakan sakit pada punggung lebarnya akibat bantingan sang ayah yang melemparnya ke atas ranjang.

Sehun tak mengindahkan rintihan kesakitan anaknya itu, ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan mengikat kedua tangan Johnny pada masing masing _bed post_ menggunakan dasi kerjanya dan juga beberapa dasi yang tersimpan pada almari kamar. Sehun tersenyum miring pada anaknya itu sebelum

 _Sraakk_

 _"D-daddy!!"_

 _"Yes baby, you deserve it"_ Sehun melonggarkan ikatan sabuknya dikala celana panjang anaknya itu telah terlepas sepenuhnya, menampakkan kulit _oriental_ kaki jenjang lelaki yang lebih muda. Kini tampaklah Johnny yang hanya bersisakan _raglan t-shirt_ dan celana dalamnya.

"Aarrgh.." Johnny menggeram mendapati pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena tarikan tenaganya yang memaksa ikatan itu agar terlepas, namun semua tenaganya hanya berbuah sia-sia.

Sontak saja Johnny menenggak ludahnya, untuk kali ini ia takut. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas ayahnya itu berdiri di hadapannya yang kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas ayahnya itu terbebas dari sabuk celana kerjanya.

 _Plash plash plash_

Sehun menatap anaknya itu dipenuhi dengan guratan emosi seraya tidak berhenti mencambukkan sabuknya pada tepi ranjang. Sementara Johnny sedikit menjauhkan kakinya karena takut akan cambukan itu yang seakan akan dapat merobek kulitnya kapan saja. Lelaki 18 tahun itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah, memanjatkan doa agar beberapa detik dan menit kedepannya akan berjalan baik baik saja.

 _TBC_

 **Halo, kembali lagi bersama Clove. Jadi ini ceritanya gua lagi dapet booster dari Kak 100BrightStars buat update ini ff heheh.** **Mau kasih scene naenanya yang lengkap banget mulai dari foreplay sampai anu tapi kayanya gua ga bisa ya, males juga/tabok aja Clove**

 **Gua tuh ga pekaan, jadi kalo pingin ini lanjut itu lanjut, gapapa grebek aja gua. Clove seneng si seenggaknya ada yang nungguin ff gua wkwk/gua mah gitu orangnya.**

 **Just because someone stumbles and loses their way doesn't mean that they're lost forever - Charles Xavier, X-Men : Days of Future Past.**

 **Ok ditunggu support kalian, love u guys**


End file.
